Forgotten
by RedCynic
Summary: After losing her memory of Tenchi and the others, Ryoko struggles to accept a life she can't remember while dealing with a past that's all too fresh. AU now because of 3rd OVA. New chapter!
1. unforeseen event

A/N: Warnings: curse words and light sexual content in later chapters.

_Unforeseen events_

-

-

-

-

_It's dark and I am alone. That is the best reassurance I can give myself. I don't know how long I've been here, but it doesn't matter. _

_Kagato, will come for me soon and everything will be as it always has._

_For now at least, I can rest… _

_I'm so tired..._

XxxX

"Well, you certainly know how to take years of research and innovation and beat it to a bloody pulp, Ayeka."

The air was tense; Ayeka could feel Washu's eyes boring into her, demanding answers.

"It was an accident. If she had told me... I didn't mean for it to happen..." The words tumbled out of her mouth like heavy stones, her voice cracking as she tried to keep her tears from falling. Washu held up her hand and silenced her with a piercing glare.

"I'm not interested in your excuses—"

"I have none," Ayeka said desperately. "It's just that—surely you don't think I would ever mean to—I mean I… I…" her voice fell.

Washu opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and walked slowly over to where Ayeka was sitting on the couch. Washu sucked in a deep breath and, before she knew was she was doing, yanked her hand back and cracked it hard against the young princess's delicate face.

"Washu-san!" Tenchi yelled. Washu ignored him.

"Creating Ryoko took more than you could ever understand. That you could reduce her to this goes beyond anything you could explain away."

Ayeka cringed as vengeful tears ran down her face. She didn't bother trying to hide them. Trust Tenchi to make her shame more painful by trying to avoid it altogether. She didn't want to run and hide—she wanted to burn. She wanted Washu to rise up and cast her down. She wanted Tenchi to denounce her—to call her all the horrible names she was calling herself—not this. Pity, empathy, understanding—she deserved none of it.

"I have no excuses for my actions," she said, her voice cracking and she worked to keep her hands from shaking. Washu glanced up at her with disgust.

"But I'm waiting for the facts," Washu's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

Ayeka opened her mouth, and struggled to find her voice.

XxxX

_"What did you say?!" Ayeka pointed an unsteady finger at the Ryoko while her other hand clutched a half empty bottle of sake._

_Ryoko gulped down another mouthful of the smooth liquid, savoring the warm sensation of the it as it ran down her throat, before she responded. _

"_I said, that ass of yours is getting a bit chunky." She flashed Ayeka a fanged grin._

_"You filthy liar!" Ayeka screeched, bolting up from the onsen's warm water, but even as she spoke her treacherous eyes ran over her torso just to make sure. "My body is as brilliant as ever! You're just jealous!"_

_"Fiiiine. Don't believe me, but don't come crying to me when Tenchi won't talk to you because your fat ass is bigger than your fucking ego." Ryoko poured herself another drink, trying not to smile as Ayeka fumed with indignation and her Jurain energy crackled around her. Although common sense told her to just ignore her, that Ryoko was just trying to get a rise out of her, she pushed that voice of reason out of her head. So Ryoko wanted to play nasty? She could do that, too. She crossed her arms and set her mouth into a sharp smirk that Ryoko found most unsettling. _

_"Well, I can only imagine the amount of self control it must take for Tenchi-sama to tolerate the advances of a woman who resembled a dry husk when they first met. But don't worry Ryoko, I sure he saw right past your rotting flesh and found the beauty within!" She smiled inside when she saw Ryoko's fingers tighten a little harder around her sake bottle. "I'm just glad he didn't have that little problem with me." _

_She laughed coldly, proud that she could wiggle her way under that devil-may-care attitude of Ryoko's and prove once more that the pirate was vulnerable just like the rest of them. _

"_I mean look at me." She gestured to her full breasts and shapely waist while Ryoko pretended not to care. "I'm the picture of youth and excellence. My skin is tight and smooth, unlike yours. My hair is soft and well kept, unlike yours. And my body has never experienced the glory of decay, unlike yours."_

_"Hey now, don't you fucking start with that! That wasn't my fault." Ryoko exclaimed as she stood, suddenly sober. "If your bastard brother hadn't—"_

_And without understanding why, a sudden burst of anger bloomed in her heart and Ayeka screamed,_ _"My brother probably saved thousands, if not hundreds of thousands that day!"_

_A terrible silence descended on the pair. _

_Did she really say that out loud?_

_Was that what she really thought? _

_Ryoko's golden eyes flared up. "Don't you fucking dare, bitch. I'm a thief, I'll give you that, but don't you _ever_ call me a murderer," she yelled, the jewel on her wrist glowing ominously. This was no longer playful banter. _

_"Really...?" Ayeka sneered, as tiny wooden logs suddenly shimmered around her. A tinny voice inside her head screamed at her to shut up, but the wounds were too raw, the memories too painful. "Isn't that what you are?" _

_Ayeka braced herself as Ryoko concentrated her energy into a single crackling orb, and lunged at her._

_But this time wasn't like the others. All Ayeka could see was her planet consumed in flames, and Ryoko, smirking, laughing madly as everything Ayeka knew crumbled all around her. Her body seemed to move its own._

_She chose not to remember that Ryoko under Kagato's influence at the time. _

_She chose not to see Ryoko's surprised face when she realized that Ayeka wasn't playing. _

_She chose not to see the blood flow from the former pirate's wrist when she lost her hand. _

_She chose not to remember that without her jewel, Ryoko's main powers were gone. _

_It wasn't until Ryoko stopped moving that she really noticed anything at all. _

_"Oh god, Ryoko?"_

XxxX

When Ayeka finished, it took every ounce of Washu's self control (which was usually a bit lacking anyway) not to give in to the sadistic urges that ran through her mind. But, she quickly reminded herself that she had more pressing matters to deal with.

Tenchi stayed silent throughout Ayeka's confession, his eyes drifted, unfocused, to the door to Washu's listened while Washu and Ayeka talked into the late hours of the night. Washu refused to let her to leave the room until she had extracted every conceivable detail from her. Then finally, when she was satisfied, she allowed Ayeka to leave.

"I just can't imagine it… all that anger… all that pain."

Washu looked up, surprised to hear Tenchi speak so suddenly.

"Well," Washu began, "Ryoko's been through a lot over the past—"

"No," Tenchi gave a hollow laugh. "Not just Ryoko; I mean Ayeka-san, too."

For a moment, Washy pondered angrily whether Tenchi had forgotten that it was _Ryoko_ who was unconscious in her lab and _Ayeka_ who was nodding into sleep upstairs. It had taken all of the gems from the Tenchi-ken to repair the damage in time—if Washu had been just a few minutes late—or slipped up just once—then Ryoko would have— Tenchi, seeing the look on Washu's face, quickly spoke again.

"I'm not saying what she did was justified, but I am saying that Ayeka-san's never really dealt with what Ryoko—"

"Kagato," Washu snapped. "If Ryoko had been raised by _me_, that attack never would have happened!"

Tenchi lowered his head and remained silent for a few moments, allowing Washu to regain her composure.

"Washu-san, I'm sorry. I'm not defending what Ayeka-san did. I'm just trying to understand."

Washu could tell that he had more to say, but for what ever reason, he remained silent. She thought for a moment, her mind swarming.

"She loves you, you know," she said, her eyes tracing over his face, looking for anything that would give her some insight into his thoughts. "...very deeply." _And a fine man you are, trying to understand the mind of the person who hurt her._ She thought savagely. Deep inside though, she knew he was right. Ayeka was a good person really, but Washu didn't want an explanation. She could have easily told anyone that Ayeka had issues from the attack, but bludgeoning Ryoko half to death wasn't going to solve anything.

"Can I see her?" Tenchi asked suddenly.

For a moment it looked like Washu was going to tell Tenchi no, and really, it was tempting, but she hardened her face into a neutral expression and walked over to the lab door.

"She's still very weak. She won't have had enough time to completely recover. She wouldn't want you to see her like this." She said softly, refusing to meet his gaze and silently pleading for him to change his mind.

"I know, but I want to anyway," he said, sending a silent apology out to Ryoko. "I'll leave before she wakes up."

Washu said nothing but nodded, and he followed her into the darkness of her lab, the crab bell clanking softly as they opened and shut the door.

XxxX

_Am I in dead?_

Ryoko peeled her eyes open and blinked a few times to get used to the liquid she was surrounded by. As her eyes absorbed the light and her vision cleared, she lifted her arm and pressed it against the cool glass.

_No... not yet._

She looked around, and realized that she was in a lab of some sort, probably on one of the lower levels of Souja where the rehabilitation chambers were. Various computers lined the walls and large, bulging wires snaked over the floor. Odd lights flickered against their screens, reflecting in Ryoko's cat-like eyes. Ryoko glanced over her body, calming assessing the damage. There were some faint white lines scattered over her body where her skin was still thin from regeneration. A bit more time and they would disappear all together. She crossed her arms and resigned herself for a long wait.

_What has that bastard made me do this time?_

Ryoko closed her eyes and tried to recall the last thing she'd done, but just as usual when dealing with Kagato and his little schemes, she drew a blank. Most likely, she'd have to wait for him to collect her from the chamber and fill her in on what he considered to be the necessary blanks. It was one of the many things she hated about him overriding her mind. She'd be his machine, sure. That was what she was built for, but being his puppet was just degrading. Ha, degrading… If he heard her speaking like that (like she actually felt anything for herself) what a laugh he'd have.

_Don't get too cocky Ryoko. _

Inside the chamber, Ryoko gave a breathless chuckle, opening her eyes and—wait—something wasn't right. Ryoko knew that Souja was big—so big that even in the thousands of years that she'd spent inside it there were rooms that she'd never seen—but not like this. She twisted around, glancing behind her and peering into the darkness. A lump of dread twisted in her throat as she realized that whatever this place was, it wasn't Souja.

_I've been captured! But how?_

Her fingers darted to her neck and stroked the warmth of the jewel there. A similar warmth came from both her wrists, but they couldn't stop the coldness that wrapped around her spine and struck her with fear. She needed to get out. It was too dark—too cold. _Ryo-Ohki...!_ Ryoko called out in her mind, but there was nothing. She might as well have been screaming into empty space. There was no connection and she was completely alone. She pushed her hands against the glass. The darkness was growing; the coldness was creeping up her body. She had to get out. The darkness was smothering her, pulling her down—she was trapped. She had to get out. She pressed harder on the glass, willing it to crack under the pressure. It was so cold. Something inside her screamed, terrified. _Please don't leave me here! _ Her hair stood on end. Her nerves were twisting. She gritted her teeth and pushed harder.

_Please don't go!_

_Don't leave me here!_

_Let me go!_

A sudden crack resounded through the room and Ryoko's lungs filled with air as she collapsed onto the hard, tiled floor, waves of liquid rushing over her.

Coughing and gasping for air, she slowly lifted herself up.

XxxX

Tenchi tried to push down his dread as he stared at the ruins of the capsule that had held Ryoko.

"Have you reached her yet?"

Washu sighed and opened her eyes. "Something not right" She glanced up at Tenchi, her body tense. It was the first time Tenchi could remember seeing Washu so nervous.

"Something's wrong with her, Tenchi-dono. She's not herself." She placed her hands out in front of her and crooked her fingers. A semi-transparent keyboard shimmered under her hands. Red and yellow lights reflected in her eyes as her fingers ran over the black computer. Tenchi didn't bother trying to understand the complex equations and charts that were flashing across the screen, but shook his head and looked away. Everything was happening so fast... Everything was so wrong.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over him and without a moment's hesitation, he snatched up the Tenchi-ken and focused his energy until a brilliant blue blade sprung from the hilt. He didn't know why, but for the time being he trusted his instincts to guide him. Something dangerous was coming.

Suddenly, a flash of crimson red slashed before Tenchi's face. Years of training guided his hand and he grimaced as the blue blade of the Tenchi-ken clashed against Ryoko's brilliant red energy sword. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the growing pain in his wrist as he struggled to keep Ryoko's blade away from his face.

"Where's my Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko demanded, pushing harder against the Tenchi-ken's blade, the heat from her sword pulsing against Tenchi's skin. "And where the hell am I?"

"Ryoko!" Washu yelled, distracting Ryoko enough for Tenchi to shove her away.

Although temporarily caught off guard, it didn't take Ryoko long to snap back into a defensive stance. Ryoko glared contemptuously over the red glow of her energy sword.

"Where am I and why can't I teleport?" She glanced over their strange clothes. "You're not Galaxy Police, so what do you want with me?"

Tenchi let out a slow sigh and relaxed his grip on the Tenchi-ken; the blue blade faded away.

"I wouldn't do that," Ryoko warned. "I'm not above slitting your throat."

"Ryoko..." Tenchi said, reaching out his hand. "Don't you know who I am?"

"A dead man, fucking with the wrong person," she deadpanned, narrowing her cat-like eyes into golden slits.

"Ryo—"

"Don't, Tenchi-dono," Washu interrupted, stepping beside him. "Something's happened to her... I..." Her eyes widened. "I can't find any image of us in her memory at all."

In his mind, Tenchi knew she was telling the truth, but—

"Ryoko…" He stepped forward. "Ryoko, please, you have to remember me."

"Back off," she yelled, pointing her sword at his chest. "I don't know what you two are blabbering about, and I don't care, just stay the hell away or I'll plunge this straight into your heart."

Tenchi stopped just inches from the tip of her blade. His eyes searched hers for answers, for some trace of the Ryoko he knew. It was the first time in a long time Tenchi ever felt truly threatened by Ryoko. Her once passionate and loving eyes were cold and focused, ready to cut him down at a moment's notice.

Washu opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and summoned a subspace tunnel. Ryoko's sharp eyes caught her movement, but before she could act, Washu pulled shapeless white dress from the black void.

"Here." Washu said, holding it out in front of her. "I know you're not cold, but..." she stepped forward.

Ryoko's eyes darted from the young man in front of her sword and the little girl. Confusion clouded over her mind. What was going on?

"Why can't I teleport?" she asked again, eyeing the man.

"Because my lab has a shield that prevents it."

Ryoko glanced at the young girl, surprised by her declaration. _Her_ lab?

"Where's my Ryo-Ohki?" She demanded, summoning another energy sword and holding it under the girl's neck.

"Here… But not in this particular area." Washu stated calmly. "We're in subspace right now. That's why you're having trouble contacting her."

"What the hell is going on? How do you know so much about me?"

Washu's took in a deep breath and forced herself to look into Ryoko's eyes. In that moment, she made a split-second decision.

"I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius the universe has ever known," she said, straight faced and completely serious. Breaking her eye contact with her, she continued, "I'm afraid you're suffering from a form of amnesia. Your memory has been damaged." Ryoko's brow furled in confusion, but she allowed Washu to continue. "The time you think you're living in has passed." Washu lifted her eyes. "Kagato is dead."

-

-

-

-

A/N: This fic will not be following the third OVA.

Disclaimer:

_No infringement of intellectual rights is intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. Please support the official publications_


	2. Stuck

_Chapter 2: Stuck_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ryoko listened carefully as Washu summarized the past millennia to her: her attack on Jurai, the seven hundred years she spent as a captive in the cave, Tenchi, Kagato's defeat… there was so much she didn't remember.

Hunched over a bottle of sake and dressed in the thin clothes that Washu had given her earlier, Ryoko chewed on her thumb nail as she tried to take it all in.

"It's just not possible," she mumbled. "How could all of these things happen to me without me at least remembering some of them?"

"You were created to be very strong, but you are susceptible to damage."

"Then fix it, dammit!" Ryoko slammed her fist down on the table, toppling over her sake bottle and paying it no mind as the clear liquid dribbled onto the floor. "If you're as great as you say—fucking do something and fix it!"

Tenchi glanced at Washu, daring to hope that she would immediately come up with some sort of weird, scientific solution that would end this, but instead—

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" Ryoko demanded, her golden eyes flaring dangerously.

Washu sighed and curled her legs up, resting her chin against her knees.

"Memory is a very volatile variable to deal with. I can't just perform a magic surgery and expect everything to return to normal. We have only two options: I can either try to reboot your memory, which could work, but would most likely result in you losing all your memory, or we could just wait for you mind to recollect itself." Washu looked up and could easily tell that Ryoko didn't like what she was saying. "Look, if you wait, your memories will return. It will just take time."

Ryoko scowled, knocked back an irritable swig from her bottle and slouched further into her seat. She hated this. It was all too sudden. She felt like a caged beast being thrown out into the wild, her fur still wet, her claws still brittle. With no understanding of the world around her, how could she hope to survive? Everything she knew was no more. Kagato was dead... now what? She glanced over at the red-haired little girl, who seemed content to busy herself with her own thoughts. There was a roundness in her cheeks that Ryoko had lost a long time ago and when she stood, the top of her head barely reached Ryoko's chin. Yet, there was something about her. Her eyes, yes, there was something about her eyes that seemed strangely out of place. There was a cynicism there—a look that Ryoko knew all too well—a look that didn't belong on a child's face. Still, what did she care? So the kid had problems, so what?

Everything on this Earth place seemed so out of sorts, including her. _Me in love with a human?_ She gave a derisive glance over at Tenchi and didn't bother turning away when he caught her staring. Narrowing her eyes at him, she scowled as he looked away. _What do I see in him? He's pathetic!_ Under her harsh scrutiny, Tenchi nervously scratched the back of her head. Ryoko's scowl deepened. _This loser defeated Kagato?_ The sound of Washu pushing her chair away from the table snapped Ryoko out of her thoughts.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ryoko called as Washu stretched her arms and walked away. "You can't just leave me like this! Oi!"

"I'm tired." Washu whined as she summoned her laptop and opened a subspace portal. "Tenchi-dono, you remember the way out right?"

Tenchi gave a hesitant nod and silently wished for Washu not to go.

"All right then. Oyasumi" Washu yawned and walked though, leaving Tenchi to sweat as the portal closed behind her.

Tenchi gulped. _Now what?_ He could feel Ryoko's hostile glare practically burning through the back of his head. _Perfect. _Automatically, he lifted his arm and scratched the back of his head. A loud slam jolted him from his seat and he looked down to see a pair of feral eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Stop. Doing. That." Ryoko gritted out. "It's annoying."

Tenchi lowered his hand.

"Gomen... old habits you know." He tried to stretch his face into a reassuring smile, but Ryoko snarled so he just let it go. Ryoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a huff of annoyance. _Stupid human._ It didn't matter if she "loved" him before, she was still Ryoko, and dammit she didn't fall for weakling boys who scratched at their scalps when they were nervous or broke into a sweat at the slightest instance of trouble.

While Tenchi looked for a familiar door, Ryoko chugged more sake and glared daggers into his back. Still, a small part of her smiled on the inside as she watched him struggle. His little way of fretting about was actually rather… cute? _Ugh, hell no._ Ryoko shook her head and took a nice, long swig from her bottle. Too bad she didn't have enough on her to get a good buzz going, but at least she had that tang on her tongue and that delicious burn working its way through her blood. Still, she didn't have time to just sit around. Kagato was dead, and now that she was free, she had shit to do. Places to see, people to meet, _life to live_. But under no circumstances did that mean she was helping. Oh, hell no. Easing back into her chair, she crossed her legs and pinned the earthling with a withering glare. Honestly, was it that hard to find a stupid exit? If there was one virtue Ryoko would never possess, it was patience, and if a certain earthling didn't hurry the fuck up, she was going to make her own exit. .A little energy here, a little explosion there and _boom_. An exit. Simple. Efficient and best of all _fast_.

Soon, however, Tenchi found a door he recognized. Smiling triumphantly, he turned to Ryoko and reached out his hand. Ryoko looked at it. There was nothing in it. What did he want? If he wanted her sake bottle that was too bad! Finder's keeper's and he would just have to find his own. Ryoko's fingers tightened around the bottle's neck. After an awkward moment, it dawned on her that he wanted to take her hand. Probably some Earth gesture of goodwill or something, but Ryoko had no use for that. Tenchi Masaki could take his goodwill and shove it. The sooner she left this planet, the better.

"Just get me out of here."

XxxX

Washu didn't bother changing out of her clothes before she fell face first onto her bed. Rolling over, she stared into the artificial night sky of her lab, her mind a million miles away as the possibilities of everything overwhelmed her. Was it selfish of her to feel the way she did? Was she bad for feeling…

Hope?

XxxX

As soon as Tenchi closed the door to Washu's lab, Ryoko stepped in front of him and immediately started looking for Ryo-Ohki. A soft smile shimmered on her face before she glanced at the ceiling and faded away, leaving Tenchi to deal with the stale air that stayed behind.

Curled next to Sasami, Ryo-Ohki mewed softly and snuggled further into her warm blue hair. She was just about to fall asleep again when her peace was suddenly shattered as Ryoko reached over snatched her up. Holding her up by the scruff of her neck, Ryoko glared at her and silently fumed.

_Where have you been?_

Ryoko narrowed her eyes as the cabbit mewed in protest.

_I don't care. We're leaving!_

But before Ryoko could teleport them out of the room, Ryo-Ohki snatched hand by her paws and sank her teeth in. Ryoko hissed in pain and flung her off, sending the small cabbit scurrying under Sasami's quilt.

_Ryo-Ohki! What's the matter with you! _Ryoko floated over Sasami's futon, following the tiny lump underneath the covers. _What are you talking about? Nothing's the wrong with me?_ A muffled mewed said differently.

_Well I don't give a damn what you think—we're leaving now and that's final!_ Ryo-Ohki mewed softly. _It's not that. It's just that..._ Ryoko sighed. _We don't belong here anymore. _Ryo-Ohki peaked out from the foot of the futon and mewed. _Tenchi? Who give a damn about that bastard? _

Ryo-Ohki narrowed her eyes and ducked back inside. _Wait! Not you too... Ryo-Ohki... Ryo-Ohki? _Ryoko glared at the tiny lump. _Ryo-Ohki, we're leaving now and that's final! _Ryo-Ohki mewed quietly. _Because I said so, that's why! _Ryoko gawked as another lump, which Ryoko gathered was Ryo-Ohki's head, shook 'no', a tiny 'mew' rising up afterward. _You bet your ass I'll make you! _Ryo-Ohki crawled out onto Sasami's pillow, glared at Ryoko, gave a final mew, and crawled back under.

_Ryo-Ohki...?_

When nothing but silence answered back, she lowered her head and sank into the floor. Reappearing in the living room below, Ryoko floated over to the couch and lowered herself onto the soft cushions. Placing her hand against her forehead, she groaned and resigned herself to another night on this nothing planet. Though, no matter now comfy Ryo-Ohki had gotten here, there was no way Ryoko was staying. Of course, abandoning Ryo-Ohki was out of the question. She was the only creature Ryoko had ever been close too, and genetically she was practically her sister. That kind of bond was not one Ryoko was willing to break. Ever. Even if it meant putting up with this planet for a while, Ryoko would deal with it.

But she wouldn't stay for long.

"Are you okay?"

Ryoko grunted as Tenchi's head peeked over the couch. Tenchi Masaki, member of the Royal Family of Jurai, potential heir of the throne, and grandson of the great Yosho, who imprisoned her for over seven hundred years.

"Look," Ryoko said, giving him a steady glare. "I don't know how I treated you before, but get this straight: I. Don't. Like. You. So don't give me any crap about wanting to get all chummy or anything like that, because I'm not fucking interested." Ryoko turned over to her stomach and rested her head on her arms. "Now leave me alone."

Even though he'd been expecting her to say as much, Tenchi was surprised to find how much actually hearing it still hurt. Still, he put on his best face and smiled, his voice kind.

"I understand. Oyasuminasai, Ryoko."

-

-

-

-

_A/N:_

_Oyasuminasai – a polite way of saying goodnight_

_Gomen – "sorry"_


	3. Gray Skies

_Chapter 3: Gray Skies_

-

-

-

-

Tenchi cringed as another loud creak resounded from the stairs. Years of hellish training under his grandfather and for what? With one deft stroke of his blade, he had defeated Kagato, the destroyer of ruins, and now he couldn't even sneak down a measly flight a stairs? Why didn't his skills appear when he _needed_ them? With a single toe inches away from the next step, he prayed quietly, desperately, and set it down, relief immediately washing over him when no noise emitted from under his foot. As he slowly descended, he drew his gaze to the young pirate sleeping on his couch.

It was very early in the morning; even Sasami wasn't awake. Under normal circumstances, Tenchi tried to get as much sleep as possible before he had to be out in the fields. However, last night was still fresh on his mind and as while his body was exhausted, his mind wouldn't stop churning with the events of yesterday.

Tenchi glanced down at Ryoko's sleeping form. The pale light of sunrise played against the thin, white fabric of her clothes. He frowned, and found himself wondering where exactly did Ryoko keep all of her clothes? Usually, she'd just disappear and reappear in whatever she felt like wearing. It was a question he'd never thought to ask before, and now he couldn't. Ryoko sighed and frowned in her sleep while Tenchi looked on. Washu had said that she would regain her memories eventually, it was only a matter of time, really. So, why couldn't Tenchi just let go of that knot in his chest. Why couldn't just smile and hope for the best like always? Without really thinking, he reached out to stroke her hair. Just a touch, barely a whisper, but it was too much. Ryoko's eyes shot open and she snatched his hand and twisted his arm around to his back. Tenchi didn't dare breathe as he felt her energy sword rise to his throat. Just as quickly, however, he felt her grip loosen.

"What the fuck?" Realizing again where she was and who she was holding, she let her sword fade and shoved Tenchi away. "Don't touch me," she growled, glaring at him under a wisp of blue hair.

"I'm sorry." Tenchi backed up slowly, Ryoko's sharp eyes following his every footstep. "Um… Listen, about yesterday, I just wanted to say that I—"

"No, you listen. I'm not interested in _anything_ you have to say to me." Ryoko brushed past him and made her way to the front door. Tenchi made move to follow, but when she heard his steps, Ryoko instantly turned and pinned him with a piercing glare.

"Leave me alone," she said, turning on her heel and running out into the forest. Tenchi could only watch as the thin, barren branches folded her in until she disappeared completely.

XxxX

Ryoko walked the through the bleak woods, her feet crunching on the brown leaves that lined the forest floor.

_What the hell am I doing here?_ _Kagato's dead.I should be celebrating on some exotic beach with Ryo-Ohki, with a cocktail in one hand and some nameless nobody waiting on me hand and foot. Not stuck on some foreign planet with this weakling! What does Ryo-Ohki see in him!_ A twig snapped under her foot as she came to a stop. _Tenchi..._ Her eyes narrowed. _This is all his fault!_ She began walking again, her pace a little faster. _All of this is his— _Ryoko stopped suddenly when she felt something tug on her sleeve. Forming a crackling ball of energy in her hand, she clenched her fingers into a fist and formed her energy sword. With blinding speed she turned and sliced at the offending object. Her brow furled with frustration when she saw stray branch fall to the ground.

"Still as blind sighted as ever. One would think you would have rid yourself of such weaknesses, Ryoko."

Ryoko bit back a growl and snapped her eyes to the intruder. He stood with his arms tucked inside the generous sleeves of his hakama; long gray hair swept over his shoulder. Ryoko's body stiffened.

"Leave me alone, old man. I have no business with you," she said, letting her energy sword fade away.

"A bit cruder than usually today, Ryoko." Katsuhito observed.

"You know considering that I'm not in the best of moods right now and taking into factor our _colorful_ history, you should be grateful that I don't wipe the earth with your sorry ass, _Yosho_." Ryoko gritted out, her hands clenching into tight fists.

"Yosho..." he whispered, lifting his head and looking at the barren branches surrounding them. "It's been a long time since you've called me that, Ryoko."

"Yeah, yeah, and stop calling me 'Ryoko' like we're so damn close!" Ryoko snapped, the hair on the back of her neck rising against her tense skin. "700 years—how could you do that to me?! Do you have any idea how fucked up that is? Well!?"

Katsuhito closed his eyes, his body betraying no emotion as he turned and walked away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ryoko teleported in front of him and spread her arms out, blocking his way. "You knew I was being controlled. _You knew!_" Moisture pooled in her golden eyes, but she held it back, refusing to allow herself to cry. Katsuhito sighed.

"Washu-san to told me what happened. Once your memories return, you'll understand."

"I don't want to understand!" Ryoko shoved him away, and Katsuhito could only watch as she shimmered away.

For a small moment, the only noise that could be heard in the dank forest were the sounds of wind rustling the crisp leaves. Katsuhito closed his eyes and let the sound swirl in his mind, the memories of centuries past flashing behind his eyes.

XxxX

When Sasami woke up that morning, she had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. She glanced over to her sister's futon, but found that it had already been rolled up and stored away for the day.

_That's odd._ She thought as she stood and wondered over to her sister's vanity. Sitting down before the mirror, she reached back and separated her hair and pulled the two long strands over her shoulder. Running a wooden comb through the thick strands, she let her mind wonder. _Tsunami..._She thought, pulling her hair up into her usual pigtails. _Please don't let anything bad happen..._ Securing her tails with red bands, she gave a reassuring smile to herself in the mirror and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

XxxX

Ayeka couldn't think; her mind was too full. The morning air pricked at her skin, but she ignored it as she leaned against the entrance to Ryoko's cave. Raising her hand, she grimaced when she saw it tremor slightly. In an effort to stop it, she tightened her hands into fists and let them fall to her sides. _Ryoko-san..._ Ayeka squeezed her eyes shut in a desperate effort to block the frightening images flashing through her mind. _Please forgive me... _

Hot tears glossed her eyes, slipping softly down her face.

Why had she done that? Hadn't she come to terms about Ryoko's attack long ago? _Why?_ She slumped down onto the cool stone and buried her face into her hands. _Yosho..._

_Yosho..._

_Yosho..._

_"Yosho!"_

_Ayeka screamed, kicking her legs and flailing her arms as the castle guards struggled to keep her back._

_"Yosho, please!" She tore away and scrambled to the nearest window. Her eyes widened as she saw her brother's ship rise in pursuit of Ryoko's. "Please, Yosho! Don't leave me!" For a few precious seconds, she actually thought he was going to turn around. This couldn't be happening. No, no, no, this wasn't happening! Surely he would—but Ayeka felt it all shatter as she saw the ship's exhaust glow a violent blue and stream out into space. _

_"Yosho!" Ayeka crumpled onto the floor, moaning and pounding the floor until her fists bruised over. It couldn't be. No! It just couldn't be! He couldn't leave her all alone! She was finally old enough! They could finally be together! NO! She choked on her tears, her face red. _

_A young guard tried to approach her, and Ayeka froze as his shadow covered her completely. Crying out, she threw back her arm and with a violent blast of energy, sent the foolish soldier skidding on his back into the wall. _

_"Leave me alone!" she rasped, glaring at anyone who attempted to approach her. Sucking in a sharp breath, she turned her gaze up into Jurai's scorched sky. Yosho was the strongest man she knew... he would defeat Ryoko and return to her soon... he told her so. If she could just wait a little longer, he would return to her and they would finally be together. _ _Pushing off the floor, Ayeka stumbled to the castle doors. Recognizing her immediately, they instantly pulled apart and revealed the ruins of her home planet. Towers that had once stood tall and proud were now in heaps of stone, piled against each other like rumpled robes. Cries came from every direction: mother's looking for their children, men looking for their wives, families looking for their homes. Ayeka shuddered, but even though every bone in her body longed for escape, she didn't go back inside the safe haven of her castle. For the first time in her life, Ayeka felt utterly helpless._

_Yosho... when he got back, he would help her fix this. Everything would be better once he got back. She was sure of it._

_Hours…_

_Hours past.. she tried to calm herself. Ryoko was very powerful; it would take her brother a while to defeat her and make his way home._

_Days past... He was on his way home... she was sure. She tried to smile for Sasami and even managed to nibble on some of the food she'd made for her. However, it did little to cover the fact that she hadn't eaten well for days. Her ribs stretched out from her body as her once full cheeks sank against her bones, but she had to eat. Even just a little. She had to stay strong._

_Weeks past... she was loosing her mind. Where was he? Was he dead? Had Ryoko won? Would she come back? Oh, if she'd killed him, Ayeka would never forgive her. She would hunt her down and bring her own brand of hell with her. She would make her pay dearly, but no, she had to wait. She had to believe in her brother._

_Months past... She couldn't live like this. Every footstep made her think of him. Every time her door opened, she expected to see his face, and every time a little part of her died when she saw it wasn't him. Even if she died in the process, she was going to find him… she had to know... Was he alive? _

Ayeka gasped as a small drop of water splashed onto her arm. Lifting her head to the gray sky, she closed her eyes when another drop landed on her face and slid down her cheek. Pushing herself off the stone entrance, she meandered to the path that lead back to the Masaki residence, a low rumble of thunder accompanying her steps.

XxxX

In the living room, Tenchi lay on the couch and listened intently at the slight creaks emitting from the roof above. It had been hours since he'd seen Ryoko this morning, and when she'd finally returned, all she did was snatch up her sake bottle and teleport to the roof.

"Tenchi-nii-chan?"

Tenchi sighed when he heard Sasami's light footsteps padding towards him.

"Won't you eat just a little bit?" She asked, leaning her head over the couch, a small bento lunch in her hands. Tenchi managed a weak smile and sat up, taking the small token from her hands. Sasami's hopeful smile disappeared when she saw him set it back down onto the table in front of him. Tenchi sighed and gently ruffled her soft hair.

"I just need to step out for a few minutes."

Sasami kept her head down, her hands folded in front of her.

"Keep it warm for me. I'll eat when I get back." Tenchi's warm smile managed to win a cheerful grin from the young princess.

"Promise?" she said, holding out a crooked pinky.

"Promise." Tenchi affirmed, linking his with hers.

Sasami's smile widened as she scooped the lunch up and stepped back into the kitchen. After she left, Tenchi sighed and lifted his gaze to the roof.

_Ryoko.._

Lifting himself from the couch, he walked over to the entrance and pulled on the boots he wore outside.

From her spot on top of the red roof, Ryoko frowned into the gray sky. Rain. She hated rain. A distant thunder sounded in defiance. She grunted back and was just about to teleport inside when a sudden creak caught her attention. Ryoko turned her head just as Tenchi was pushing off from a ladder and stepping onto the roof. She narrowed her eyes and jerked her head, taking a nice swig of sake for good measure.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said, frowning as a drop of rain hit her shoulder and slid down her back.

"I know, but I was worried about you." Tenchi said softly, walking carefully to her.

"I don't need your concern, and I don't need _you_." She hissed, her body tensing as he drew nearer. Tenchi sighed as he sat down beside her, his legs hanging over the edge of the red roof. He thought of something to say, but changed his mind and chose instead to remain quiet. Taking his silence as another opportunity, Ryoko continued, "I mean, how did this happen? I'm Ryoko, and you're well..." she glanced at his body, her eyes full of skepticism. ".._you_." She shook her head. "I just don't get it."

"To be honest, neither do I," Tenchi said quietly, shivering slightly as a drop of rain batted his forehead. Ryoko glanced at him suspiciously as he continued. "Before all this happened, I was just an ordinary high school student just trying to get by." He glanced down and watched as Ayeka hurried inside. "Now, so much has changed. At first I really hated it. My life was completely out of my control, but then, over the years I realized something." He curled his hand against the moist red roof. "My life was _never_ under my control, and now..." he sighed. "Now, I can't imagine my life without you and the others," he finished softly.

_Tenchi..._

A small pain pricked in Ryoko's chest as a voice called out inside her. Shoving it aside, she shot up. "You're so pathetic," she whispered. "You think you can sit here and bitch and moan to me about your lack of control over your own life? You're just making excuses. Let me tell you something," Ryoko leaned in, her voice rising. "It is no one's fault but your own that you are the way you are. And you know what you are? You're gutless, boring, whiny, and too wrapped up in your own problems to just seize what's yours and _live._ What happens in your life, no matter how fucked up, it all comes down to what _you_ chose to do. Like me, yesterday I was some sentimental idiot obsessed with some nobody farm boy. Well, shit happens. Things change, and today I'm me. I'm dealing with it, why don't you?" And with that said, Ryoko stood and stepped straight off the roof, teleporting away before her feet touched the ground. All around him, thunder roared, but Tenchi didn't notice. He just continued sitting on the roof, his mind playing over everything Ryoko had said while the knot in his chest grew tighter and tighter.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Special Thanks:

_Nena-Firewind: Yes, the two are very different. I started HSIN four years ago.. a lot of things have changed._

_cyperimp6: Yes, Ayeka was in the same room, but she was dead asleep and Ryoko hadn't completely processed what happened to her. Remember, she had no memories of the attack. Also, Ryoko knows that Ryo-Ohki has changed, but it doesn't really faze her. She accepts it without question. _

_angelamisaki: Thanks for the compliments. I wrote the alternate ending to show the difference between how I portray Washu, and how she would (in OVA terms) actually react. Washu in my fic will be portrayed as I have her in the first ending. (like how she was when she revealed some of her past to Tenchi) As for the other thing.. it's a good idea. I might use it. We'll just have to see how the fic progresses. _

_Demon of light01: I'm planning to. _

I would also like to thank:

Mayasiiu...Dragon Man 180...Aldea Donder...BLUEARCHANGEL...anangleslife...Dream-Ryoko.

_Thanks to all who have reviewed/read Forgotten._

_RC  
_


	4. Want

_Chapter 4: Want  
_

-

-

-

-

Ayeka sighed, closing the bathroom door behind her. Making her way over to the tub, she slid out of her wet clothes and let them slosh onto the floor. _I just don't understand..._ She reached behind her head, pulling the tight bands from her hair and cringing when they snagged. Setting the black bands aside she, leaned over the small tub, reached over and flipped faucet. It had been a while since she'd last used the house bathroom since Ryoko's onsen was so convenient.

_But.._

Ayeka cringed and walked over to the shower, carefully lowering herself onto the small wooden bench. She was very cold and her fingers shook as she reached over and turned on the tap. A small shock went through her as the warm water rushed over her hands. She hesitated for a moment, but then lifted her hands to her wooden key and pulled it off her head, sliding it over her long purple hair and setting it aside. Bringing her hands up she carefully wiped away the traditional green makeup she always wore on her forehead. Sighing she took a small wooden bucket and held it under the water until it filled up. Squeezing her eyes shut, she held her breath as she threw the water over her face and shoulders. She shivered softly as the warm water slide over her cold skin. Rubbing the water from her eyelashes, she fumbled around for her soap and shampoo, sighing softly when she realized that she'd forgotten hers and had to use Tenchi's 'two in one'.

Her thoughts turned over in her mind as she lathered her body and hair. _That incident was over 700 years ago... so much has changed. _She washed off her hands and flipped another bucket of water over her body, her eyes shut tight as the large suds ran over her face. _I have Tenchi-sama now._ She let the bucket fill up again and tossed over herself. _Yosho and I were never meant to be. We're too different now… we always were. _Running her fingers through her hair, she grimaced when she felt all the tangles left by the mediocre shampoo. Sighing and flipping the large strand over her shoulder, she wondered how Tenchi's hair always stayed so soft when he used such a terrible product.

Sliding into the warm tub, she cupped a handful of water and splashed it against her face. _I never loved Yosho in the same way I love Tenchi-sama, so why? _She lowered herself further into the water, leaving just enough room for her to keep breathing. _Why did I go so far?_ Moisture pooled in her eyes and spilled over into the warm water. _Why did I do that to her? Ryoko-san didn't deserve that. _She closed her eyes and curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. _She'll never forgive me for this... Tenchi-sama, what will you do? Do you hate me for what I've done...? Please Tenchi-sama... forgive me._ A soft knock on the door disrupted Ayeka's thoughts.

"Onee-sama.." Sasami's voice filtered through the door. "I brought you some clean clothes."

"Just a second.." she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

_I'm a horrible person. _She thought as she braced her hands on the sides of the tub, and lifted herself out. Stepping back onto the cool tiled floor, she shivered and quickly grabbed a towel. Wrapping herself quickly, she made her way to the door. Opening the door just a bit, she tilted her head and tried to give Sasami a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," she said gently, taking the buddle from Sasami's small hands.

As if reading her thoughts, Sasami smiled and whispered softly, "Don't worry onee-sama. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Before Ayeka could say anything, Sasami turned and walked down the stairs.

Holding her robes to her chest, Ayeka let the door close with a soft click. Grabbing the main collar, she shook the bundle once and let it fall loosely before her. Delicate embroidery skipped in eloquent symbols across the main robe, announcing for all who understood that Ayeka was a child of royal blood. She sighed and ran her hand over the silken threads. _Tenchi-sama, will you ever wear a robe like this? _Ayeka carefully laid her robe over a towel rod and let her towel fall to the wet floor. Sighing softly, she slipped on her clothes, layer by layer, until she finally tied her obi around the final robe, securing it with a firm knot.

In her mind, she saw herself with Tenchi, walking past the Danu stream that crooked around her palace. Blissful silence laced the air, as Tenchi ran his fingers through Ayeka's hair while she rested her head on his lap. No words were needed. Ayeka smiled as she traced the delicate patterns on his robe. Tomorrow they would be wed, and a new set of robes would be hand stitched to show their new titles.

Everything would be perfect...

Ayeka paused as a dark thought crossed her mind, but she quickly shoved it aside, opening the door and walking down stairs. Of course it was always possible that Tenchi wouldn't… they they would never… but no.

She wouldn't think about that…

She couldn't.

XxxX

"Who the hell does that bastard think his is?"

Ryo-Ohki jumped from her warm spot on the carrot pillows and glared at Ryoko, who stood with her hands on her hips before her.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Ryoko yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've had just about enough from you."

Ryo-Ohki mewed something under her breath and tried to go back to sleep, but Ryoko wouldn't have it and snatched her up. Ryo-Ohki mewed in protest.

"I don't care if you're tired or not. We're finally free, and all you do is nap! What happened to the good old days when we used to sneak away and have fun together—when it was just you and me? Now all you think about is that damn farm boy!"

Ryo-Ohki narrowed her eyes.

"Oh don't even start on that! Tenchi this! Tenchi that! I'm so sick of hearing about that damn _human_."

Ryo-Ohki mewed and tried to get free, but Ryoko held firm.

"Give him a chance? Why the hell would I want to do that?"

Ryo-Ohki rolled her eyes.

"I _don't _need him! How could you even think something like that?"

Having had enough, Ryo-Ohki flipped out of Ryoko's grip, and landing softly on a large carrot pillow.

_"He's the best thing that ever happened to me, Ryo-Ohki... I always want to be with him, to be near him. It's never enough..."_

Ryoko froze as she heard her own voice slip through Ryo-Ohki's mind.

_"Tenchi's said he's not going to go to school anymore! Isn't that great? Now we can be together all the time!"_

"Stop it," Ryoko rasped, clutching her head as if to press the voice out.

_"Tenchi smiled at Ayeka today. That little tramp! Sometimes I wish we could just solve this problem the old fashioned way—swords and guts and glory, but I know Tenchi wouldn't like that. How can I get him away from her?"_

"I said, stop it, Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko dove for her, but missed as Ryo-Ohki jumped out of the way.

_"I screwed up again. Tenchi's mad at me. Dammit! Why do I have to be so stupid?"_

"That's pathetic—I'm not like that—That's not me!"

_"Masaki Ryoko.. that sounds really good... doesn't it Ryo-Ohki?"_

"No, no, no—that's not me!"

_"Ryo-Ohki.. do you... do you think Tenchi will ever love me like I love him?"_

Ryoko couldn't take it. She couldn't accept it. The person, whose voice tore through her mind—this person wasn't her—this voice in her head just couldn't be—

"Ryo-Ohki, stop it."

And then silence. Sweet blessed silent. Ryoko lowered her hands and glanced warily at the young genius who leaned against the wall. Far from her usual meticulous self, Washu's clothes were in loose wrinkles on her body, and she had dark rings under her eyes.

"That won't help her," Washu said firmly; her eyes locked onto Ryoko's. Ryo-Oki seized opportunity and scrambled out of the room.

"She didn't mean to offend you," Washu said, unfolding her arms. "She just wants you back to the way you were." Ryoko narrowed her eyes and grunted.

"I don't want to be like that," she said, stumbling onto her feet. "She's pathetic."

Washu stayed quiet as Ryoko walked across the room, but when she reached the stairs, Washu looked up and said, "You know Ryoko, love changes a person, and not always in a good way," she added. "But before all this happened, you were happy." Washu turned and looked at her. "Are you happy now?"

Ryoko stayed silent, her head down.

"Do you think you'd be happier if you'd never come here?" she pushed.

"I don't know what to think, Washu." Ryoko sighed, leaning against the wall. "All I know is that weakness kills. If you're weak, you're as good as dead. And I _can't_ be weak."

"And why is that?" Washu asked, walking closer. "What does being weak have to do with you? You're on Earth now, and Kagato can't control you anymore." A small part of her ached when she saw Ryoko tense at the sound of his name. "What's so wrong about being weak once in a while?"

"You don't understand." Ryoko hissed, her nails biting into her arms. "It's just too sudden. Yesterday, I was myself, I was a space pirate, and Kagato was my—" Ryoko shook her head. "For all that to just—stop—it's just hard." She turned her head away, her eyes unfocused at the wall before her.

"But it did stop. A long time ago in fact, and eventually, it'll all come back to you."

"And what if I don't want it to come back?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Tenchi. Everything about this place seems to revolve around him like he's something really special, and he's not."

"Tenchi-dono is a very kind person, Ryoko-chan." Washu said, choosing her words carefully. "And despite what you may think, he's also very powerful."

"I think he's a self absorbed bastard," Ryoko said flatly. Washu laughed.

"No, I'm not going to pretend that he doesn't have his idiotic moments, but he you have to see it from his point of view as well." Washu joined Ryoko on the stairs, standing one step above her. "You think you've got it hard, but he's just like you in a way. He didn't ask for this life either, you know." She placed her hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "Give him a chance. Let him grow on you. Trust me, as you get to know him, you'll feel more comfortable and you're memories will return."

Ryoko thought about shaking her off, but for some reason, she changed her mind, letting Washu's warm hand reassure her. For some reason it felt good to feel her small hand comforting her.

XxxX

Tenchi was dripping wet as he walked through the door and shook off his shoes. Outside wind ripped at the trees and lightening flared against the clouds.

"Your dinner's cold..."

Tenchi felt a pang of guilt when he saw the young blue-haired princess clutching her large cooking spoon in her hands, her pink eyes glossed with sadness.

"I'm very sorry, Sasami-chan..." Tenchi said, bowing his head.

Sasami sighed and held up a white towel.

"Here. I thought you might need this."

Tenchi felt terrible as he took the towel from her and rubbed it over his hair. As he tried desperately to think up a better apology, Sasami turned and walked back into the kitchen. Tenchi could hear the sizzle from her skillet as he walked into the living room and up the stairs, the towel draped over his shoulders.

"I made you something else." He paused for a moment as Sasami's voice drifted up the stairs. "Rice and veggies. It'll be done in a few minutes. Please don't let it get cold..."

Guilt seemed to clamp over his throat, but he managed a thank you before he walked on. Sasami was too kind.

He signed and closed his eyes as he slid the door to his room open and walked inside.

"You look terrible."

Tenchi jumped back, hitting his head on the door. Clamping his hand over the back of his now throbbing head, he opened his eyes. A loud boom of thunder cut through the silence in the room and a blaze of lightening flashed across Ryoko's face, highlighting her deep scowl.

A deep pain pulsed in his chest, and he looked away, unable to bear her the look of disgust in her gaze. Ryoko scoffed and Tenchi cringed as he heard the air shimmer, knowing very well that Ryoko had just teleported away. He gasped softly when she suddenly appeared inches away from his face, her hand darting out and flicking the light on. Immediately he closed his eyes and lowered his face as her features lit up in the florescent light. He couldn't face her, not when she was this close. He couldn't let those terrible eyes see through him. However, Ryoko wouldn't have it and grabbed his chin, forcing him to face her.

"Look at me dammit, I'm right here in front of you." She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Tenchi's mind raced. He could feel her warm breath curling against his face. His body tensed, but, he didn't push her away.

As she stood before him, Ryoko's head was a clouded mess. After she had finished talking with Washu, she'd teleported to Tenchi's room with every intention of grinding his ego into the ground with as much force as she could muster. She had to know what made him so damned special! What was so great about _Tenchi_? But when he entered the room, his black hair slick with water, and his skin glowing in the flashes of lightening, something inside her stirred. Something primitive, and urgent and—_ugh­_ it was repulsive—but it wasn't. It wasn't and she didn't know what she wanted or what she was thinking. She just naturally _wanted_. She stood in front of him and _wanted._ Inside her, a voice she didn't recognize was screaming _take, take, take, take. _But she didn't know what to do? What was she supposed to take? What was she supposed to do? She could feel Tenchi's breath mingle with hers, and the warmth of his body felt so good next to hers. And she hated it, but she didn't and _why?_

Her eyes dropped to his lips and a part of her called out.

_Why?_

For a moment her eyes softened and her heart ached as she leaned down, her breath shaking as she drew closer.

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

_Thank You's:_

_Dragon Man 180: Nope.. it doesn't work like that..._

_angelamisaki: ((shrugs)) I like Ayeka. I just love Ryoko a hell of a lot more. I also love Inuyasha. About Ryoko and Tenchi.. well you do have a point, but I think it's more than that. Ryoko's probably never met a man like Tenchi. I think it's his kindness and vitality that draw her to him. Thanks for all your reviews._

_cyberimp6: Ryoko can only see Ryo-Ohki's memories. _

_Nena-Firewind: It'll happen naturally. _

_raine84: In my fic, there's more to Ryoko and Yosho than meets the eye. More will be revealed in later chapters. As to the pairing.. well I can't give everything away. ((suspense!)) _

_I would also like to thank:_

_Demon of light 01...anangelslife...Dream-Ryoko_

_Thanks to all who have read, are reading, or thinking about reading_Forgotten.

RC


	5. Numb

_Numb_

-

-

-

-

Tenchi's mind crashed to a sudden stop when he felt Ryoko's soft lips graze against his. Before she could change her mind and pull away, he dragged her into his arms, his body reacting before his mind could interfere. Ryoko shuddered and whimpered against his lips, pulling herself closer, yet pushing him away, her mind tangled with confusion. She didn't want this—this was disgusting—But right at that moment, Tenchi lips were working against her in ways that made her nails dig into his shoulders and silently beg for more—more—_more_.

Tenchi couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he knew was Ryoko. His arms tugged at her slim form, his fingers fisting into the thin white fabric of her dress. Desire overtook reason as he urged her mouth open with his tongue and deepened his kiss, his hand rising up and threading his fingers through her cyan hair. Surprisingly, she allowed his touches, showing no resistance. Had she ever? He moaned softly as he felt the warmth of one of her gems press against his neck, and that was all the inspiration she needed as she dragged her mouth away from his and let her fangs tease the soft flesh of his neck. Now he didn't care. His mind swarmed with visions of her. Her dangerous eyes, her wild mane of hair, her cocky stance, her tender smile, her taste—_oh kami!_—he could feel the pressure of her hips against his. No! No, it wasn't right_._ This wasn't supposed to be happening—this was going to ruin everything—But what the hell was he supposed to do when Ryoko was rolling her hips against him and scratching her nails so deliciously down his back? Years of playing it safe were working against him as his reason unraveled. What did it matter now? What did it all matter? Ryoko was in his arms. After years of looking the other way, afraid that those golden eyes would see too much—afraid that he would one day drive her away with his pushing and kind rejection—after all that she was his. And, Kami, he knew it was low and selfish, but she was still moaned as Ryoko's mouth burned against his. A storm of flames roared inside him. He wanted her. He wanted to taste her, to touch her, to claim her. He wanted to—no, no no—this was going too far. He had to stop. He had to stop right now or kami knew he was going to so something they'd both regret. So, slowly, painfully, Tenchi placed his arms on her shoulders, and as gently as he could, held her as he pushed away, refusing to meet her eyes as he mumbled a quick apology.

_Forgive me..!_

Ryoko didn't trust herself to speak. She stumbled backwards, her hand to her mouth, and her eyes wide with shock. A terrible pain exploded in her chest and her mind screamed with questions. What the _hell_ was that? Why had she done that? What the fuck was she thinking? And to her horror, she felt tears blurring her vision, burning her eyes, and spilling down her face. _What the fuck?!_ And in that moment, her heart clenched and she _hated_ Tenchi. Hated him for every thought and feeling that forced her to question herself, hated him for the way her body still burned and longed for his touch, hated him for making her feel so powerless and so fucking good about it! It was all _his_ fault!

Ryoko didn't move as Tenchi left the room and even when she was alone, she listened for his footsteps and waited until she heard the door downstairs close. Once she knew for certain that he was outside, she let herself slid to the floor, clamping her teeth down on her bottom lip and screaming silently. Leaning on her forearms, she shook her head as tears burned down her face. What the fucking hell was wrong with her? Five minutes around the motherfucker and she was ready to just let herself go like some desperate slut? What the hell? Tenchi Masaki was just some nobody farm boy and she—_she _was Ryoko and dammit she didn't lust after little whelps like him! So why? Why? Why had she reacted like that? It was low and everything she knew screamed that it was beneath her so _why_ did it feel so fucking good? Why was there a part of her that relished his touch—that trembled with joy when he'd kissed her back like that? Just what the hell had happened to her? And who the fuck was barging into her head? Ryoko felt murderous as a she felt the familiar pull in her head. Someone was on the other side of Tenchi's door, reading her mind, and whoever they were, they were about to be in a world of hurt if they didn't fucking leave.

_Go away!_

But the intruder didn't leave and instead, opened the door and boldly walked inside. Ryoko didn't need to look up.

_Leave me alone Washu. I don't know how you're doing this, and to be honest, I really don't care. Just go away! This has nothing to do with you! _

Washu sighed softly and kneeled, wanting more than anything to wrap Ryoko up in her arms. But she knew better. Right now, Ryoko was just waiting for someone—anyone to lash out at, and Washu knew that she wouldn't discriminate between a kind gesture or an attack. Anything would be enough, so she stayed in her place and waited for Ryoko to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Washu… just leave me alone." Ryoko barely recognized her own voice. It was so brittle… who was this person?

Wahsu said nothing, but played her chances and leaned in, brushing her hand over Ryoko's forehead and dusting her fingers over her bangs. To her surprise, Ryoko didn't yell or jerk away, instead she just sat there, frozen and let Washu do as she pleased. So, Washu moved closer, stroking Ryoko's hair and keeping her eyes to the floor so Ryoko could have a shred of dignity. Eventually, and without her conscious consent, Ryoko's body began to relax and she lowered her defenses as Washu's soft voice filtered through her mind, offering words of understanding and comfort. For some reason, the sound of her voice eased her. Perhaps it was because she appeared so young. Something about those small hands, those tender cheeks… surely Ryoko could trust someone like that? But still, there was something off about this girl. Something inside her held back, warning her of something, but what?

As Ryoko's thoughts slipped through Washu's mind, she fought hard to block her own feelings. Washu's emerald eyes glanced softly at her exhausted daughter. There was so much she wanted to say, but she was afraid. Ryoko was vulnerable right now, something Washu could begrudgingly thank Tenchi for, so theoretically, she could use this opportunity to her advantage. While Ryoko was distracted by her own feelings, Washu ran over the various ways she could handle this situation. She couldn't be honest, no, that option had long since passed. But maybe she could bend the truth… no. She couldn't reveal herself now. If Ryoko knew that Washu was her creator, she'd have too many questions. Questions that Washu really didn't feel like answering. Sighing softly, she slipped her hand under Ryoko's chin and lifted her face.

"I know it's hard to understand now, but just give it a bit more time." Washu said, speaking more to herself than her daughter. Still she managed a weak smile and brushed the remaining tears off Ryoko's cheeks.

"Too much is happening to me, Washu." Ryoko sat up and glanced at her hands, the gems on her wrists gleaming in the florescent light. "I don't even know who I am anymore," she whispered, her hands dropping.

Washu looked away, unable to bear Ryoko's gaze any longer while the painful memories she tried for so long to suppress flashed across her eyes…

_"She's almost ready..."_

_"Yes, _it_ is developing well."_

_Washu cut her eyes sharply at him. Kagato scoffed and adjusted his glasses._

"_Don't forget yourself professor. Just because you've used some rather unconventional methods, doesn't mean that the product is anything more than that—a product. When you strip away all the biological and chemical complexities, it is just a machine. A whim of science."_

"_And you would do well to remember _your_ place, Kagato."_

_Slamming her hand over her laptop, she brushed by him and busied herself with organizing the lab, her laptop quickly shimmering away. _

_Kagato frowned and sat, hunched over his desk, an array of papers covered in formulas spread out before him. He sighed and began the tedious task of checking and rechecking the complex equations that made up the basic components of the experiment. This wasn't going well at all. When the professor had approached him and asked for his assistance in this matter, he'd felt honored. Finally, all of his hard work and intellect would be recognized, and for this opportunity he'd abandoned everything. He dropped out of his classes, and left his job the same day, smiling while he packed up his things and waving cheerfully as he exited the lab for the last time. This was what he'd been waiting for—his dream. For years he'd been biding his time—waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike out on his own and make something of himself. But it wasn't until the professor came along that he finally knew what his calling truly was. Three gems, crimson drops of pure energy just waiting to be harnessed. The look in his professors eyes when she'd presented them to him, the lust in her eyes as she described their mystery—and their potential. The power of the Gods, she'd said, holding them in her palm. And why him? Why did she choose him? There were literally thousands of other people—students, colleagues, hell even criminals—who were probably as qualified if not more so than he. So, why? She'd never explained, and he'd never asked. Eventually, he didn't care. She had chosen him. The why and how were unimportant. The only important thing was making himself useful to her. So that's what he did. He slaved over formulas and equations, mapping out everything his mad professor could imagine. _

_Ha…_

_His professor. How long had he thought of her as his? But that didn't matter. She was his. Everything about her had slowly but surely become his. The gleam in her emerald eyes when she trashed his theories—the pout of her lips when he stood his ground—the laughter that poured from her when he dared to ask a question. They were all his, and yes, she was mad. There were times when she would spend days lounging about in her room, her eyes wide and her mind miles away. She wouldn't eat, she barely slept, and when she emerged she would rant and pace about the lab—spouting new theories—scribbling equations on the walls or whatever she could reach. And god help him if he dared interrupt her. She'd be on him in an instant, screaming in his face and mixing her math with obscenities and poorly hidden attacks on his intellect. And he'd sit there and take because god knew, she was fucking right. She was right about everything and all he could do was let her go on and on, trying all the while to just keep up. It was insane—she was insane—and soon he'd be insane too, but it'd all be worth it. Because that's what it all was about. As he watched his mad professor stalk around her lab, racking her fingers through her flaming hair, he felt a jolt of excitement shoot through him. Soon now… it had to be soon. She was getting too wrapped up in this new phase of the experiment. It had been a mistake to let her use her own ova to create the doll. She was losing focus and if he didn't correct her soon, she was going to lose herself all because of a mere doll. But then again, that was just like her. It was just her style to slave over a creation, to pour all she had into every intricate detail until she let the seams of reality unravel and she spoke of it as though it were her own child. It was just like her, but Kagato wouldn't let her do it. _

_An eerie blue light danced across his face as he scratched more notes onto the cluttered papers. He looked up and smirked at the unborn experiment as it floated in the artificial amniotic fluid. Soon... very soon everything would be his. He'd been planning it for months... it was just a matter of time._

Thousands of years later and Washu could still feel the shame slice through her stomach—cold, cruel and precise. If only she'd paid closer attention, she could have stopped everything from happening. If only she hadn't been so wrapped up in her own world, maybe she would have noticed the way he looked at her. His eyes slanted and glazed with madness. If only—but there were no 'if only's' anymore. She'd been foolish—insane—and stupid. She'd taken Kagato in and formed him in her own image and when it blew up in her face, she had no one to blame but herself.

_Ryoko—I'm so sorry!_

_For what?_

Washu's eyes shot open with surprise as Ryoko voice echoed in her head. How could she make such a close call? Quickly sealing her mind off, she shook her head.

"For what?"

"It's nothing." Washu insisted. "I have to leave now, but if you wouldn't mind—I mean when you're feeling up to it—I'd like to…" Washu laughed half heartedly as Ryoko's brows furled together in confusion. "Forget about it." Washu said, pushing herself up off the floor, and walking to the door.

"Hey, wait—where are you going?" Ryoko said, teleporting beside her. For a moment, it looked like Washu was going to say something important, but whatever it was, she soon changed her mind about saying it and murmured something about having work to do. So after a swift goodbye, Washu left and Ryoko was alone... again.

Ryoko sighed, and crossed her arms. Silence incased her as she glanced at the wooden door before her and her heart clenched painfully in her chest as the memories of her and Tenchi flooded back into her mind.

"I need a drink."

XxxX

A great wave of relief came over her as she sat in the warm waters of the onsen, a sake bottle loosely clutched in her hand. Pouring a generous amount of the smooth liquid into a drinking saucer, she smiled and tilted her head back. A few bottles later, Ryoko was a much happier person. Who cared about lost memories or horny earthlings? All she needed was a few drinks and the world was peachy-fucking-keen as far as she was concerned. A cheeky grin came over her face as she peered up lazily into the star filled sky. The storm was over and the night was alive with adventure. She ran her eyes over the sky and tried to find a few stars she knew. Though, since she was such a remote region of the universe, she didn't get very far.

Ryoko sighed and sent a puff of steam rolling gently away from her mouth. Suddenly, the open sky she loved so much seemed so oppressive. The soft glow of the stars seemed to press against her, forcing her down. The water shifted as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her eyelids felt heavy as she pressed her forehead to her legs. She needed to get back inside.

Ryoko shivered and even though she wasn't physically cold, a trail of goosebumps shot up her arm. She mourned lost dresses, hating the thin white dress now more than ever as it snagged on stray branches and began to clot with mud. Where were her clothes? Usually she'd just teleport to Ryo-Ohki and get her stuff there, but with the way the cabbit was actively avoiding her, Ryoko doubted that she'd be much help. Her bare feet padded along the moist grass. From the top of the hill, she could see the soft glow of light coming from the Masaki house. A wave on uneasiness came over her.

_Tenchi..._

Pure, undiluted hatred burned through her blood as she turned away, clenching her hands into tight fists, her sharp nails breaking the skin of her palms. Turning back and running into the forest, she ignored the many brambles and branches that slapped against her skin.

_Damn him!_

She kept her head down and refused to acknowledge the pain in her chest.

_Damn him!!_

Ryoko stopped suddenly as she approached a long staircase that rose up into the dark hills. At that moment, Ryoko didn't care where they led, as long is it was far away from that house. So, stepping forward she began the long climb up, up, up. Cursing herself as her vicious mind played everything over again and again in her head. The way she'd pushed herself against him, the way she'd moaned into his mouth and shivered with pleasured when his tongue darted into her mouth, the way she'd broken so neatly when he'd pushed her away. Oh, she definitely hated him. Ryoko stopped and crouched down on the cold steps, fighting as hard as she could to keep it all in. Biting her lips so hard they bled, she pounded her fists against the stones and dug her nails into her skin. Kagato was right about her. She was pathetic—worthless. All someone had to do was show her the slightest bit of attention and she curled at his feet like some housebroken dog. Ryoko collapsed against the cool stones and cried silently, beating herself down in her mind as her exhausted body fell into a fitful sleep right there on the shrine steps.

Ryoko never heard the soft footsteps approach, nor felt the warm arms gather her up and carry her up the rest of the stairs. She didn't hear the soft whispers of comfort that she so desperately needed to hear.

XxxX

When Ryoko awoke it was still dark outside, early morning. Quickly adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she glanced around to see where she was. Sitting up, a soft blanket fell from her shoulders and Ryoko's eyes burned with fire when she discovered her clothes gone.

"Awake so soon?"

Ryoko gasped and jerked the blanket up to cover her bare chest. Across the room, Katsuhito lifted up his head, a prudent smile playing across his lips as Ryoko glared daggers at his head.

"Old bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Such rudeness, Ryoko." Katsuhito chided. "Is this what you say to the man who gave up his own bed for you?" He tsked her as he stood and walked closer.

"And I suppose undressing me was a courtesy too?" Ryoko spat.

"Well, yes, actually. Unless you would have preferred to sleep in that." Katsuhito pointed to Ryoko's muddy dress. Ryoko, annoyed, jerked her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Now, what's a little favor between old friends..."

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "I don't have friends, and besides, _friends_ don't imprison their other _friends_ for over 700 years!"

"Come now, Ryoko." Katsuhito said, his eyes serious. "I really had no choice, and even you have to admit that it turned out better in the end."

"You call this better!" Ryoko yelled, punching a hole into the floor. "I hate it here! I hate this planet, that house, those people, that man—" She raised her face, her eyes piercing. "And I hate you, too!"

"Hate's a strong word, Ryoko, and you will be fixing that."

"Yeah, well, it's accurate enough for me and I don't give a damn about your fucking floor, so bite me."

"You mean there isn't one person here who's treated you with the slightest hint of kindness."

Ryoko opened her mouth to let loose another stream of curses, but then she remembered those small hands running through her hair.

"Maybe one." She mumbled.

"See now, it isn't so bad here now is it?" Katsuhito said, as he turned and walked outside.

Ryoko stayed still for a moment and listened as he grabbed a broom and began his morning chores.

"I took the liberty of digging out some clothes for you to wear. They're hanging in the other room."

Ryoko glanced and saw a red and white outfit hanging on a wooden pole in the adjoining room. Making sure that Katsuhito wasn't coming back inside, she stood and walked into the room. Running her hands over the kimono like shirt, she sighed and began to dress, pulling the billowing red hakama over her hips.

XxxX

Tenchi let out a fierce yell as he swung his wooden sword around, slicing the air. Quickly jumping around, he repeated the exercise, jabbing at his invisible enemy. Sweat poured down his face, but he didn't stop. He hadn't really exercised like this in a long time and frankly, after yesterday, he was grateful for a distraction. Jerking his head around, he slid his leg forward and cut his sword through the air. Eyeing a tree he quickly charged to it and with a deafening crack, broke his sword over the belly of the trunk.

Tenchi cursed silently as he backed away and looked over the damage. It wasn't good. The sword was ruined. He would have to apologize to Grandpa and ask for another one. Tenchi sighed and picked up the other piece.

"Shit…" He grunted, not at all looking forward to the wrath he'd face when he presented this mess to his grandfather.

Glancing up at the sky, he noticed the sun had already risen. He hadn't eaten any breakfast today, and Sasami would be really upset if he didn't go back soon and get some. If he hadn't been so terrible to her yesterday, Tenchi would have just made up an excuse to stay away, but he had no choice so he turned back and walked home.

"I'm home," Tenchi murmured, slipping off his shoes.

"Welcome home, Tenchi-sama."

Tenchi glanced down and was shocked to see Ayeka bowing on the floor before him. Guilt slammed into his stomach as the memories of Ryoko's body against his ran through his mind.

"Gomen, Tenchi-sama. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but..." Ayeka lowered her head to her fingertips.

Tenchi sighed and kneeled down beside her, a pang of sadness went through him when he felt her relax as he put his arm around her. Pulling her to him, he cupped her head and shushed her as she wet his shirt with her tears. A thousand words swam through his head—all useless platitudes that he really didn't need to say, so he remained silent.

A small creak from the floorboards made him look up. Standing at the bottom of the staircase, Washu glared at him from under her red bangs. Jerking her head in the direction of her lab, she mouthed, 'we need to talk' and walked inside.

Knowing he only had a short amount of time left, Tenchi gently pulled away from Ayeka and brushed her hair away from her eyes. Ayeka whimpered against his hand.

"Everything's changing, isn't it?"

Tenchi ran his eyes over her face. Ayeka's key was still missing and he could see the smeared makeup that had once formed the symbols of Tsunami on her forehead. For a moment, she looked no different from any other person on Jurai. She was just Ayeka, just a girl. After her arrival, it had taken him a long time too look past the elaborate robes and her overly polite way of speaking and just get to know the girl within. In truth, Ayeka was a striking person—gentle and demure, but with a passion in her that made him pause sometimes and simply marvel. The way she would go on and on about her planet—the customs, the holidays, and the people—he could tell that she really loved her home. He wondered why she never complained of being homesick, but really, he didn't have to think too hard about it. For whatever reason, she loved him and that was enough for her.

"Yes." He whispered, getting up. He didn't tell her about Ryoko, but something inside him told him that she sensed that something was different about him. There was a comfort in his touch that was never there before, a subtle closeness that allowed him to touch her without feeling awkward or tense. Something had happened and although she didn't know what exactly it was, Ayeka knew how to read the signs.

Tenchi held his hand out and tried to give her a reassuring smile. And for her part, Aeyka for once, didn't try to smile back. She didn't hide her emotions. A gentle numbess had settled over her heart and even as she felt it breaking, she took his hand, she lifted herself from the floor.

_So it's finally over..._

Ayeka watched as Tenchi made his way into Washu's lab. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. It was finally over.

So why couldn't she cry?

-

-

-

-

_Thank you:_

_angelamisaki:__ Yup Yup.. Inuyasha is a lot like Ryoko.. Maybe that's why I love them both! Oh, the fic is strictly Tenchi cast. No new characters, SI, or crossover. Sorry. Just Tenchi Muyo goodness. Your fic sounds interesting. I normally don't read crossover, but I'll give yours a try. _

_Nena-Firewind:__ Yeah, they're there. Mihoshi will come in later. _

_cyberimp­6:__ perhaps. _

_(smiley face): Me too!_

_I would also like to thank:_

_Dragon Man 180...sugasosweet...anangelslife...Mayasiiu...MarcellaRyoko...kzb637...Sailor Fire Star...Dream-Ryoko...demonlover11_


	6. Voyeur

_Voyeur  
_

_Yosho's Tale_

-

-

-

-

_When I first met the infamous space pirate, Ryoko, I knew instantly that she was something else… _

_It was the year that I reached my official manhood according to Jurai's laws. A ceremony was held and there was a great fuss about my arranged marriage with my half sister, Ayeka, who by then had grown up a bit and would now be presented with the news of our engagement. But I didn't really care. In my eyes, she would always be the little palace brat who ran away from her aides and gave her servants nightmares. She was the blue-haired demon who could charm a servant with a pleasant smile and slip a snake into his bed that same night. Of course, the next morning she was all wide-eyed and innocent—and father's little princess would never do that. It was the one thing I truly admired about her and I was a bit sad to see it disappear altogether when our engagement was announced. After that she was the picture of perfection—determined to set a good example and become the ideal bride—even going so far as to genetically alter her hair so that if flowed purple like mine instead of her natural blue. She studied dutifully under her tutors and the servants who used to cower and sneer at her from the shadows now complimented her openly. She will make a perfect queen for our prince, they said. What did they know? At least when she was cutting holes into robes or smearing mud all over priceless tapestries—at least she was interesting. Oh well, in the end it wouldn't have made a bit of difference. Even if she had grown into a fine, blue-haired torturer, I still wouldn't care. _

_My father was so proud when Ayeka was born. It was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. Not long after that, my mother told me the news. This infant, this creature who was tinny enough for me to cradle in my arms…she would be my queen. She would grow up and when she reached maturity we would be married. She would share my bed… give birth to our own daughters and sons… _

_That day I thanked my parents, bowing before them as my other mother, Misaki, cried with joy, her eyes brimming with tears as she held her new daughter close._

_As I looked upon the small, bundled girl who would be my future wife, no feeling of disgust or disappointment came over me. I wasn't repulsed, but nor was I pleased. Really, I didn't feel anything at all. It was as if I'd just said, 'oh' and left it at that. A simple acknowledgment and nothing more. On Earth, such thoughts would be looked at with disgust, but on my home planet it was just custom. So she was my blood. Who was I to stand against an empire and thousands of years of tradition? I would marry my half-sister just like my father before me and his father before him. It was the same cycle, over and over._

_In those days, I was empty, without feeling. And really, I thought I was better off without it. Who needed feelings when the people around you lived your life for you…_

'_The prince thanks you for your generosity.'_

'_I'm sure the prince would prefer to see you after the ceremony.'_

'_The prince has every intention of keeping with Jurai's traditions and marrying the princess.'_

_Soon their words became my words.._

'_Please allow me to extend my deepest gratitude.'_

'_I'm looking forward to a new opportunity to prove myself.'_

'_I love you…'_

_Their feelings, my feelings, what was the difference? It was all the same._

"You hard yet?"

_Ryoko, the space pirate._

_I met her in a bar on the planet Kuros. _

_A recently independent planet, Kuros was eager to form a strong bond with Jurai. I, among some special ambassadors, was selected as part of an embassy of peace to visit and form relations. Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out what they really wanted. They didn't need our friendship—they needed our treasury. They needed to rebuild and they wanted us to finance it. _

'_Well,' I surveyed the damage, the crumbling buildings and broken highways forming numbers in my head. 'we'll see.' ._

_When we finally reached the palace, a small, pudgy man came running out, his eyes gleaming on his flabby face._

"_Welcome, welcome," he chimed, taking both of his hands and clasping them around mine. "So, glad to have visitors from Jurai honor us with their presence." Keeping his beaming face on us, he extended on of his hands and snapped his fingers. A young man rushed to his side, bright-eyed and eager to please. "Jul, please see that our visitors are extended every courtesy."_

"_Yes, of course sire." The man flipped out his hand and bowed very low. I pulled my hand away from the king's fingers and my lip curled in disgust. Jurain's are not by nature a very touchy-feely race. We show our emotions through carefully placed words and gestures, not artless shakes and gross invasions of personal space. This man, who had obviously not taken the time to educate himself on our customs, was not getting off to a good start. But even after I'd pulled back my hand and made my disdain obvious, he still clapped his hand on my back and gestured to his palace with a mighty wave of his arm. "Come, come, let me show you around our palace," he said, pushing ever so lightly on my back, urging me forward. Oh, no, this was definitely not going to end well. I had to leave before I did something rash. This man was seriously pissing me off._

"_Actually, I'd like to take a look about the grounds," I said. I could see cogs turning in that fat little head of his. No, he wouldn't want that. Perhaps if I took a good look I might decide that this planet was more trouble than it was worth. No.. that wouldn't bode well at all. Too bad for him. Before he could open his mouth to string together some politically correct protest, I held my hand up and gestured to the men behind me. "I assure you," I said. "that these men are perfectly capable of assisting you while I'm gone." And with that, I turned and walked back down the steps and into the streets. I could feel the tiny eyes of the king probing my back as I made my way through the wreckage, but I would not turn back. _

'_Thought you were going to warm up with the prince, didn't you,' I thought as I walked on. 'Keep me away from the real damage so you could give me your little sob story and drown away your woes with my people's money. Well, think again.'_

_As my mind twisted around my thoughts, my legs seemed to move on their own. Everywhere I went, people lined up beside me, their empty eyes taking begging me to look at them—to acknowledge them. But it was as if they were gray blurs to me. So this mother couldn't feed her child, so this teenager had the eyes of a man headed to his grave, so what? Did they think that they were the only people in the universe who had problems? I knew they resented me, my fine robes, the way I head myself high above them, but really, what did it matter? What was I supposed to do? Empty my pockets and let them pick over me until there was nothing left? Welcome to the bottom of the universe. Eventually, everything leads down to this dark hole and nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever fill it. Not money, not food, not compassion. So what was the point? Everyone had their place, even those on the bottom with nowhere else left to fall. My place just happened to be near the top. It was the way of things and just because I had the off chance of being born where I was didn't mean that it was my duty to strip myself down and lower myself for the satisfaction of those below me. So yeah, they could look all they want—hate me all they want—hell they could even kill me and steal everything they could, but it would never change the fact that they were beneath me. _

_As the red sun of Kuros sank under the horizon and the temperature began to dropped, I soon realized with a sickening pang in my chest… _

_I was lost. _

_Perfect._

_I didn't panic. Really, I wasn't worried at all. At first I tried to retrace my steps, calmly putting one foot in front of the other and keeping a sharp eye out of something recognizable. But the streets of Kuros all looked the same to me. Same pathetic structures, same abysmal roads. God, this world just was waiting to cave in on itself. Truly, this was a planet that was way beyond saving, and as soon as I found my way back to the castle, I had every intention of marching right up to that sorry excuse for a ruler and telling him so myself. But first things first… I was still lost. Soon I realized that I was going in circles and with a feeling of absolute dread, I realized that I needed to speak to someone. Of course, the idea that someone would actually help me was looking pretty grim. These people could smell the silver spoon life I was accustomed to and looked more likely to ease a knife into my back rather than lend a helping hand, but I had no choice. A shack of a building soon appeared and I instantly recognized it as a bar, which was partly due to it being the most crowded facility around. I looked around for something better. This was definitely not the kind of crowd I needed to be consorting with, but just as I'd feared, this was my only option. _

_A crumbling curtain (that I guess was supposed to substitute a door) wafted in the breeze. I pushed it aside and step in. Two women sauntered on an unsteady stage, running their hands over their nude bodies, as men jeered and poured amber liquid down their throats. There was no need to be coy and dress in something revealing. Perhaps they were mothers, or starving girls barely old enough to know what they were doing. But they did know. It was only a matter of finding the right buyer._

_Ladies and Gentlemen, may we begin the bidding? _

_And at that moment, I was revolted, sickened, but more than that, I was fascinated. As much as I wanted to turn around and just leave, there was a larger part of me that wanted to pull one of the girls down from the stage and offer her whatever she wanted to just let me take her right there. In front of all these people? Sure, just how much do you want? Do you think money will buy you everything? No, just what I want._

_Ah, but what were these thoughts? Oh, but what would my attendants think of me? Well, perhaps they'd be to busy joining in to pass judgments? Still, was I really capable of such a base display? Well, yes, I realized, I was._

_And Ayeka?_

_She could watch for all I cared. _

_I shook my head and reached out my hand, gripping the edge of the bar as sweat began to form on my palms. Desire was clouding my mind and I knew it. Of course I couldn't do all that. I was a representative of Jurai, I didn't have the right to give into my own desires. Still, I had a wad of Jurain cash in my pocket and more then enough influence to give one or both of these girls the life of an exotic princess. With one letter to the right person, I could give both of them a one way ticket to paradise. Whatever they wanted would be just a finger snap away. Or I could just throw a few bills their way, just enough to buy them a decent meal for one night, and demand repayment. The options were endless and they were mine. Ah, but was I really such a cruel person? Would I take a desperate girl and buy her body—her dignity—for my own personal satisfaction? Just to prove some point? Just because I could? _

_Yes, I realized._

_Yes, I damn well could. _

"_You getting hard, yet?"_

_I looked up, and that's when I saw her. Blue hair shooting out in sharp spikes about her head, her golden eyes piercing mine as a finger lazily stirred around in a glass of amber liquid; her head rested on her other hand and a small cabbit slept on the bar before her. _

_It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen…_

_More beautiful than the two beauties strutting their tired bodies for a passing bloke to slobber over and give his hard earned (or stolen) cash for a touch, a lick, perhaps a bit more if the price was right. _

_But this woman oozed decadence—danger—and best of all—power. She looked me up and down, her eyes racking over my body with pure… loathing… and yes, it worked. I was hooked. _

"_What are you doing here, Jurai?"_

_I took the name in stride. It was to be expected after all. _

"_Let me ask you a question," she said, crossing her legs in a way that made her seem even more appealing to me. "Why would the universe's biggest superpower send its crowned prince to this dump? What do you have to gain?"_

_At the moment those words left her lips, the air stilled and the laughter and roar of the bar died. Suddenly, I felt the gaze of dozens of eyes bearing down on me, cursing me. The gold threads that traced over my robes shinned menacingly in their glowering eyes. I smirked._

"_Just passing through," I said._

_She smiled at me, flashing me her fangs._

"_Just checking out the natural resources?" She gestured to the nude girls behind her. "Though, I don't think you'll find what you're looking for here." She leaned forward, giving me a prime view of her breasts. "You see, here, we like to keep it nice and out of the family. You Jurains just wouldn't understand that."_

_I laughed._

"_And what makes you think that a member of the royal family would be interested in a pair of common whores?"_

_I could practically feel the crowd press forward, their eyes murderous._

"_Oh, Jurai, you're interested all right. I can smell it on you. It's coming off in waves."_

"_Yosho-sama," I said. "When speaking to me, you will address me as Yosho-sama."_

_The woman scoffed. "You think I give a damn about your name? Jurai is what you are, so that's what I'm calling you."_

_And suddenly, I'm not sure why, I became angry—no—enraged. Who was this woman who thought she could defy me? I'd seen people get their tongues snatched out for less. The banter had been fun for a while, but the game had grown stale and if she didn't learn her place, I would have no choice but to show her. As if picking up on my irritation, the woman laughed and poured more of her drink down her throat. In that moment, more than anything, I wanted to smack that drink out of her hand and slam her head against the counter again and again until she learned to respect her betters. But I didn't. I held back. _

"_You're nothing," she hissed, a few men around her nodding as they glared. "You walk in here, head up, like you're king of the whole damned universe—" She stood up, suddenly angry, the air around her crackling. "What gives you the right to hold your head up?" _

_Any response I could have made would have been drowned out by the cheers of the men around, raising their glasses and fists. _

"_Look around you, Jurai!" She demanded, the voices of the men supporting her. "You think these people asked for this? You think their fat king asked them if they wanted to be independent? They have one tyrant! They don't need two!" As the men raised their voices, she continued. "And they don't need you! Leave!" She yelled and she flung her glass at my face. My mouth fell open as a wave of liquor slashed into my face, dripping down my chin and staining my robes. _

_I snapped. _

_I charged her, my fists swinging as a string of obscenities flooded from my mouth. It was over before it had even begun as she teleported behind me and her energy sword sprang to life over my throat. All around us the bar erupted into cheers and cries for her to just do it—just ease that hot blade right into my throat and let me bleed all over their dirty floors. That'd certainly be entertaining. But for whatever reason—perhaps she was bored, or maybe she didn't want all the fuss of killing a prince and dealing with the mess—perhaps it was a whim, but she just let me go._

_She threw me out into the streets and laughed as I stumbled and rose to my feet._

"_Give my regards to the emperor!" She called, flipping me off before going back inside._

_And standing there with my robes still soaked with booze, I did the only thing I could, I left. The angry voices of the crowd followed me like shadows into the alleyways, and when I could no longer hear them echo down the streets I still heard them in my head. Them and the voice of the woman. That wretched—obscene—fucking beautiful woman. _

_I'd never felt so humiliated and enraged before in my life._

_Eventually I was found by a few palace guards, and when we reached the palace, I apologized to the king and pretended to listen to his warnings about 'uprisings' and 'dangerous times'. In the end, I excused myself and with promises of discussing things first in the morning, and then I went to bed, falling immediately into a fitful sleep._

_The next morning, I got up and went through the usual exercises of formal greetings and paper work. In the end, we agreed to return to our planet with suggestions of help. As we adjourned and returned to our ship, I couldn't rid myself of the urge to seek out that bar again. I could feel my stomach writhe with the thought of leaving without seeing her again. I didn't know why, but I needed to see her. I needed to somehow get her to submit—to acknowledge me as her superior—I needed to see her crawl before me. But I never did go back. Instead I watched as the planet shrank into a distant dot while we flew back to Jurai._

_Good riddance. _

_When I arrived, I was greeted with great enthusiasm from my mothers and my father. My little sister was the only I didn't immediately see. I found her later in a flower field stringing together two small crowns. One for her and one for me. _

"_It's the color of your eyes."_

_How could she have known how deeply those words affected me? Another reference to Jurai. Was that all I was?_

_Somehow it made sense._

_Over the days, I noticed a change in myself, and it was like I was hearing myself for the first time, which was ironic because I had basically stopped speaking. I found myself stopping before I said things, surprised that I was about to say them at all. But instead of just saying what I was thinking, I would just abruptly walk away. There was no way I could say what I was really thinking. I had finally admitted to myself that I even though I was still better than those around me, I was still a pathetic excuse for a man. I was nothing more than a mouthpiece for my planet. I only knew how to take from people. And to make matters worse, I had been bested by a woman. What could I possibly say to anyone? Nothing. So, I didn't. Naturally, my mothers worried, but my father said it was just an issue with discipline. Swordplay was his great solution. A long time ago, when the planet Jurai was still divided among warring clans, teaching the ways of the sword was a necessity in the upbringing of future heirs. Back then, if you couldn't handle yourself on the battlefield, you were worthless. Time passed and my ancestors managed to defeat the other clans. Eventually, the art of swordplay become a soldier's duty and a prince's hobby. Still, I took it readily, eager for a way to vent, and soon, I excelled. _

_Soon, people in the palace started looking at me differently, with more than the typical glass-eyed gaze. I was going to be legendary, they said. And with their compliments, I felt myself grow, smiling as I went through my daily practices. _

_Sometimes, I would even catch myself thinking about that woman, wondering if she would also look at me differently… At night, when I dreamed, I dreamed of her. Sometimes I dreamed of seeing her again and plunging my sword right in her gut and watching the shock seep through her eyes as she died. _

_Hey, a man can dream, can't he?_

_When I saw her again, she was standing knee deep in snow on the fourth moon of Jurai. I had recently won a sword competition there, and had just excused myself from my victory celebration, when I saw her. She stood with her hips crooked in that cocky stance of hers. I hated myself for remembering it. I clenched my jaw to keep my teeth from chattering because even thought if was freezing outside this woman didn't seem to notice the freezing temperatures around her. My muscled tensed as she laughed._

"_Ah, stuck up as ever, eh, Jurai?" She smirked as she saw me cringe. From the hologram outside the tower, I could hear the announcer going over and repeating the great feats I'd demonstrated at the tournament. I wasn't just Jurai, dammit, and now I finally had the skills I needed to make her bow before me._

"_Yosho-sama" I said, trying not to shiver and failing miserably. "You're going to call me Yosho-sama."_

"_Am I now?" She said skeptically. I drew my sword. "Ah… so you wanna play?" She flashed her fangs and summoned her sword. "Don't expect me to go easy on you again."_

_That was all it took, and this time there was no cry, no warning, I just attacked. A second later and the woman's arm was trembling as she held her blade up and tried for force mine away from her face. It was a delicious moment… and every drop of sweat that rolled down her face was a small victory in my mind. I wanted more. I leaned in, pushing my blade down and smirking as I watched her bangs float up from the waves of energy coming off her own sword. With a cry, she twisted her arm and managed to duck before my blade sliced through the air where her head had been just a moment before. Pulling back she lunged forward, trying her best to sink her sword straight into my chest, but I was ready for her. She was going to lose this game. Swinging my sword in a low arch, I blocked her blow and then I saw it—an opening! In one step, I closed the distance between us, and before she could swing her arm and strike me down, I grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. And just as her grip failed her and her sword disappeared, I lowered my head and sealed her mouth with mine. _

_Victory had never tasted more sweet…_

_And gods it was delicious and everything I'd ever dreamed about. All clashing tongues and fangs—and gods—she was going to kill me, but I didn't care. I wanted—no—I needed more! I didn't care that anyone, my family—the guards—my advisers, could walk out at any time and see us together. All I cared about was her. In that moment, I would have thrown everything away, my title—my princess—my family, anything that would give me more time with her. Anything to make this last—_

"_Are you hard yet?" _

_What the hell?_

_I broke away and turned my head to see a woman… a woman with blue spiked hair and shocking golden eyes… an exact copy of the same woman I was holding in my arms._

_My eyes widened. _

_No—it wasn't possible!_

"_Sorry to interrupt but I'm kinda in a hurry."_

_I watched with sickening dread, as the woman in my arms gave me a wicked grin and faded away. My fingers twitched in the air that had once been her._ _No, no, no, no. This was all wrong. I had finally won—I had finally—_

"_Aww… is the little prince upset about something?"_

_In that moment, all I saw was red. I lunged for her, determined this time to wrap my hands around her neck and shake her until her bones snapped. But I was too angry—too emotional—and she simply flew out of my way, laughing as she floated just out of my reach._

"_Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not the first person I've used like that." _

_I shuddered, my eyes taking in the large bag she had thrown over her shoulder. Suddenly alarms went off everywhere. Shouts of thief—vandal, erupted all around us. __She used me… oh god, it still sounded horrible even when I didn't say it out loud. _

_I watched as her cabbit jumped into the sky and reformed into a dangerous looking ship. Black spines jutting from a crimson center. It suited herand I watched as she teleported onto her ship and ran away. That night I learned her name._

_Ryoko..._

_The Space Pirate.  
_

_When I met her again, much later, and it wasn't the same. She wasn't the same. _

_When she threw back her hair and laughed, it wasn't her laughing. When she moved, jerky and impulsive, it wasn't her moving. And her eyes, those terrible red eyes, they weren't hers. This time there was no witty banter, no coy defiance. This time she was after blood. _

_Fine with me._

_As the crowds screamed and panicked, running away in droves, I struggled against them. I needed to see her. This was my battle and goddammit, I wasn't going to let her run away this time._

_Concentrating my energy, I summoned the blade of the Tenchi-ken, and when my sword clashed with hers, I looked and her eyes and…_

_Nothing._

_Her eyes were blank, as though someone had plucked her eyes out and replaced them with opaque, glass replacements. _

_I knew something was wrong. Someone was controlling her. _

"_Ryoko…"_

_She smirked suddenly and the pressure released. She flew into the sky as and teleported to her ship. Whoever was controlling her didn't know me very well. I summoned Funaho, my ship, and as I readied for take off, I knew one thing… I was never coming back. I would chase Ryoko to the ends of the universe if I needed to, but I would never return to Jurai. With one last glance at my home planet, I whispered an apology to my sister, and sent a hologram message. I knew that what I was doing was wrong. I was giving her false hope, but I was coward. How could I tell her the truth?_

_As I chased Ryo-Oki into the farthest reach of Jurain territory, my mind raced. What I was doing was wrong and selfish. I knew that! But I didn't care. Ever since that day in the bar, defeating her had become my own sick obsession. With sweat pouring down my face, I chased her down and forced her to crash unto a distant planet: Earth._

_Our swords clashed violently—both of us pushing the other to our limits. There were moments when I thought I might actually die. It wasn't that she was better; quite the contrary for I was more skilled at the blade. It was that she didn't care if she lived or not. The bloodlust in her eyes was unimaginable, and nothing could beat the high of fighting her here and now. Then suddenly, as if a greater force were guiding my hand, I plunged the blade of the Tenchi-ken into her throat. My heart froze in my chest. Had I won? Did I just kill her? No—even with the blade sticking out of her throat she still thrashed and tried to claw her way to me. It was then that I felt the hilt of the sword begin to warm against my palms, and it seemed as though it were pulling a great energy into itself. The very core of my sword seemed to vibrate with this new found energy sword—was I draining the life from her? Then I saw it—a crimson colored gem. I watched as it flowed down the blade, and merge with the hilt of my sword. Then another, and then another. Until finally, Ryoko shuddered, her eyes flashed back to their natural golden hue, and her hands fell. _

_And I won._

_Tsunami spoke to me that night. Of universal plans and proper alignments. Of destiny and time. And I really didn't care at the time. I had won, but it had been a false victory. She had been controlled by someone, and now there she was, bloodied and beaten and crumbled on the ground. This was not how I'd imagined it, but apparently, destiny had bigger plans for Ryoko. So, that night I took her in my arms and carried her into a nearby cave. As carefully as I could, I lowered her into the darkness and crawled up. When I plunged the Tenchi-ken into the tiny shrine, I realized that for the first time in my life, I was truly alone. My life, my great fucking legacy had been reduced to this. I was to watch the cave and monitor Ryoko's presence. That was it. _

_That was my great destiny in this whole game. _

_Fine._

_So the years passed and I learned the customs of this planet, establishing myself as a Shinto priest and slowly earning my respect in this remote region. Years later, too many years to count, I met my first and only wife. By that time, I had changed a great deal. The cocky prince who used to dream of murdering space pirates and lusted after desperate woman was unrecognizable to me. Over the years, I had actually managed to make myself a decent man, one worthy of a woman like her. And kami, she was worth it and so much more. The happiest years of my life were spent with her and I would have been quite content to live out the rest of my days with her, but the lifespan of her kind was far shorter than mine. And one day, she simply fell asleep and didn't wake up. Our daughter Kiyone followed soon afterward, but not before blessing my new family with a grand child.. a son… Tenchi. _

_As I watched my grandson grow, a strange thing occurred. Ryoko's presence at the cave suddenly began to appear. She looked different, and I knew that she wasn't the same Ryoko I onced knew as Yosho. But then again, I too had changed. I was Katsuhito Masaki now, and it struck me as terribly amusing that Ryoko no longer recognized me. _

_When Tenchi began to express his curiosity about the cave, I warned him against it, knowing very well that the urge to explore it would pick at him until he gave in. _

_He was the one. I knew it. _

_As I watched him run up the worn path, the keys jingling in his hand, I had no idea what would happen… but…_

Katsuhito looked up from his table, his dark eyes settling on the figure of a young girl with spiky blue hair who sat cross legged in the air, her naked feet peaking from the hakama pants.

Things had most certainly changed.

-

-

-

_Author's Notes_

_Ahh.. I'm so happy I got that written and posted. It's been awhile, I know. Well anywho… _

_1) Okay, so, yeah, this is my own twisted version of Yosho's past. I know that for most of the chapter he's basically unrecognizable, but come on, the guy's hundreds of years old. That's plenty of time for him to have a messed up past and still have enough time to become well adjusted afterwards, right?_

_2) I know that Yosho's wife doesn't actually die and that he has more than one child; however, I can't stand that Aki woman slapping everyone around and making moves on Tenchi. It just isn't right! As far as my fic writing goes, I don't include events that happened in the 3rd OVA, because to be frank, I thought the whole thing was ridiculous. I'm sorry if I've offended any of you fans out there, but it's just my lil opinion. AND it didn't help that all those promises of Tenchi finally choosing were dashed! I want closure damn it! –sorry… didn't mean to launch into a rant… But now you know why I write the way I do._

_3) Just to clarify a few things that might be cause for confusion: Ayeka is MUCH younger than Ryoko… You may argue that she's got to be at least over 700, however, you must remember that she spent all that time in suspended animation. _

_Thanks_

_Dragon Man 180: Yes Sasami has been kind to her, but she really hasn't been around her all that much…_

_Dream-Ryoko: You'll find out what Washu says in the next chapter_

_Kistune6: Ahh yes, I could just hit myself for making that mistake! But thanks to you, I've gone back and changed it. Well, actually, I went back and edited all my chapters, so I'm glad you pointed that out._

_Ayekatenchifan: Well, you're right… I'm a hardcore T/R fan. But Ayeka's role in this fic is strong! So don't worry, they'll be plenty of Ayeka action coming up! As for your own fic, don't worry. Just make sure to keep Ryoko's role in character and in the fic! Good Luck!_

_I would also like to thank:_

_Nena Firewind…kali-the-dark-dragon…anangelslife…Ryoko-SP…Celestial Wolfen…Schwarzwind…MarcellaRyoko…kageshia_

_A big thanks to all those who have read Forgotten!_

_Thank you for your support,_

RC


	7. Training

_Training  
_

-

-

-

-

"Hey old man"

Katsuhito, who was sifting through the shrines financial records, grunted in reply as Ryoko sauntered into his office, her hand on her hip. Sighing and plopping down in front of him, she rested her elbows on his table and let her head drop onto her hands. Looking completely bored out of her mind, she picked up a half empty tea cup and drained it in one gulp, looking just as bored and dissatisfied when she finished.

"Don't you have anything decent to drink?" She asked, turning the small cup with her fingers. Staring into the cup, she frowned at the soggy tea leaves. Tea. Water. What did it matter to her? She couldn't tell the difference. If there was one thing she really hated about herself, it was her lack of taste. Curling a hand around her small belly, she signed with discontent. At least she got something from liquor… a buzz... a warm sensation. She loved the way some drinks burned down her throat, giving her proof that she was actually drinking something.

"There's a small store down the road that sells sake," Katsuhito said as he poured over the donation cards. "I'll have Tenchi show you—'

There was a loud crash as Ryoko smashed her teacup into the table; shards and tealeaves scattered over his papers. Katsuhito raised an eyebrow and shook the documents free of debris.

"Something you want to tell me?" he asked, his eyes returning to his work as if nothing had happened.

Ryoko muttered darkly, and folding her arms.

Silence laced the air for a long moment, broken only be the occasional sound of Katsuhito shifting his papers and scratching down a few notes. Ryoko just sat there, her head in her hands as she tried to clear her tired mind. But it wasn't that easy. As her eyes drifted over the streams and warriors of the Japanese paintings on the wall, her mind traveled elsewhere.

In her head she saw herself in Tenchi's arms, and the wonderful sensation that accompanied it was sickeningly acute. She could feel his hands on her hip, urging her closer, and she shuddered as she remembered the delightful way he'd sucked on her lower lip. Running her fingers over her lips, she couldn't help but remember the feeling of complete surrender she'd felt in his arms, and god she hated it. It was like all the air was being sucked out of her. She couldn't breath and she hated herself for feeling that way—but she couldn't fucking help it and it was killing her. At that moment, more than anything else, she'd wanted to just fall into him—to run in his blood and pulse with his heart. It was nothing she'd ever felt before… this need for another… And at the same time it confused and repulsed her, she couldn't resist the lure. She hated him—she loved him. She wished him dead—she wished him eternal. She didn't know what she wanted, but for now she just wanted to stay the hell away from him. Anyone who made her question herself like this was not someone she wanted to be around.

…no matter how good he fucking smelled, tasted, felt—oh god—she was pathetic.

Groaning and hating herself more than ever, she lowered her head to the table and let her fingers loose themselves in her thick hair.

What was happening to her? Who was she becoming?

She felt like she was drowning herself, standing over herself as she faded away into darkness. She wanted a drink. She wanted that sweet silver or amber liquid flowing down her throat, making her forget everything. She wanted to drown it all, wash it out of her body. Kill part of her that longed for his touch—that shuddered with pleasure every time he said her name. What was it about him that called to her… made her desire him so much? He sure as fuck wasn't the handsomest man she'd every met, and every time he smiled that uncertain smile and his hand reached for the back of his head, she felt the urge to just reach over and break his arm.

What was it about him?

Inside, a cold part of her laughed. To think… this is what becomes of the infamous space pirate. Scrambling on her hands and knees after some farm boy. God, karma was a fucking bitch.

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, she sighed and let her eyes drift over Katsuhito, who was still diligently going over his papers. Glancing around, her eyes took in the humble futon rolled up in the corner, and the general emptiness of the rooms. Supplied with the basic necessities of life, Katsuhito had sure come a long way from the little man she once knew as Yosho. She looked at his leathery hands and wondered why?

He could be living in riches right with servants and a beautiful princess at his fingertips. With a snap of his fingers, he had the power to make entire empires shudder with fear and respect. It was a bit odd that the heir to most powerful family in the universe was sitting before her in a humble shrine doing paper work. And even though Ryoko's memory spanned thousands of years, she still remembered a certain dark-haired bastard who she'd clashed swords with on more than one occasion. What happened to that insolent little brat she knew who used to walk around with his head held high and his mind on his dick?

Leaning up, she picked over a few tea leaves, trying to look as disinterested as possible.

"Old man, why did you do this…" Ryoko tried not to notice how loud her voice sounded as it broke the long silence. "After… after you pulled that bitch move and sealed me away in the cave, why didn't you just go back to Jurai?"

Katsuhito paused, his eyes unfocused on the words before him.

"I had my reasons," he said, shifting his paper work off to the side and rising from his desk. Tucking his arms inside the sleeves of his kimono shirt, he padded his way to the other side of the room and stood in front of a collection of wooden swords. Gleaming in the sunlight, he moved his hand over their glossy surfaces, a small sense of pride flowing through him.

"Do you know much about swords, Ryoko?"

"Not really, but I can hold my own in a fight," Ryoko replied, her brow furled in irritation at Katsuhito's obvious attempt to blow her off. She wanted an answer to her question. What did she care about a bunch of wooden swords?

"This is a bokuto," Katsuhito said as he bent over, picking up a wooden sword and letting it rest against his hands. "This one in particular is made out of the highest quality hickory making it very flexible and almost impossible to break."

Ryoko blinked in surprise when Katsuhito suddenly tossed her the sword. Catching it with ease, she stood, her hands testing its weight. It was heavier than she thought, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"So what…?" she said, cocking her hip and holding the sword loosely at her side.

"How does a bout sound to you?" Katsuhito said, snatching up another bokuto as he walked outside. Ryoko blinked in surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked as she followed him out.

"Nope." Katsuhito stood confident, and although he wasn't smiling, Ryoko saw a certain glint in his eyes.

Ryoko laughed uneasily as Katsuhito took a defensive stance.

"But you're an old man now; I'm just gonna kick your ass," She said, raising the sword and letting it rest casually against her shoulder. But any argument she could have made was instantly gone as Katsuhito suddenly lunged, his sword arching up and coming down straight for her skull. Ryoko reacted automatically, moving her sword in front of her, and cringing as Katsuhito brought his sword against her with a piercing _crack_! Shock went through her as Ryoko realized that she was actually struggling to maintain her grip. Just how strong was this old man anyway?

"No powers!"

Ryoko glanced up, stunned, as Katsuhito bared down on her.

"What the hell—?" Ryoko yelled, cursing as her foot slid against the rubble and she was forced to dart out of the way.

"No powers; we're fighting on skill alone," Katsuhito bent down and charged again, his eyes focused and confident.

Ryoko braced herself and readied her sword. Swinging the bokuto at a wide angle, she managed to deflect Katsuhito's blows, but he was very fast. As soon as she knocked one strike away, he would change his position and attacked at another angle. Too busy defending herself to find an opening for her own attack, Ryoko growled in aggravation as she fought the urge to take to the sky. There at least she would have a moment to think—to come up with a plan. But Katsuhito wasn't giving her a moment's peace. On and on, he continued, raining blows, each as powerful as the first.

'_How the hell is he doing this?'_

Ryoko's mind raced as she dodged another jab. Taking a few steps backward, her breath stopped—there was an opening! That last jab had cost him, and by the time he jerked back, Ryoko knew she would have already claimed victory. Pulling her sword close, she lunged forward, her foot slamming into the ground as her sword sliced through the air. For a moment, it was as if the world had shuddered to a deafening stop and time seemed to shrink to a sluggish pace. Ryoko could see Katsuhito start to lean back in a last ditch effort to avoid her hit, but Ryoko knew he wouldn't make it. A slow smile played over her lips—she was going to win! But then something happened that she didn't expect. Instead of leaning to the side, Katsuhito suddenly ducked and Ryoko's sword whipped over his head—missing him completely. If she could just move with him she could— but too late.

Ryoko sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the tip of his sword brush against the base of her neck.

She'd lost.

Growling in frustration, she drew in a deep breath, held it, and hurled her sword so hard it impaled a nearby tree and sent a shower of leaves raining down onto the ground. Smashing her lips into a thin line, she pulsed with rage, the hair on her back of her neck rising up.

"How did you do that." She demanded, rather than asked, through her clenched teeth, her hands screwed into tight fists.

"The same way I did last time," Katsuhito said as he slowly rose to his full height, a hand going up and massaging the tension from his shoulder. "If you have one flaw, Ryoko, it's that you rely too much on your powers to win. It takes skill and discipline to really master something as fine as the sword. And you have the nasty habit of letting your emotions get the best of you."

A slew of curse words flashed through Ryoko's mind as she fought to keep her mouth shut. Although deep down she knew he was right, it still didn't make it any easier for her to hear it so bluntly.

Katsuhito walked silently over to the tree where Ryoko's sword jutted out from the belly of the trunk. With a firm jerk, he freed the blade and tossed it back to Ryoko.

"Discipline. Self-control. That is what it takes to win, Ryoko. Now—' Katsuhito balanced his weight on the balls of his feet and lowered into a defensive stance. Raising his hand he beckoned Ryoko to attack. Ryoko scoffed but tightened her grip on her sword. Though her palms were slick with sweat, she showed no outward sign of nervousness and charged forward with a loud cry.

Around them, the leaves blew in torrents above their heads as the clashing sound of their swords echoed though the woods.

XxxX

Tenchi sighed as he made his way up the worn shrine steps. Digging his hands into his pockets, he shivered as a frigid wind blew against his back and rattled the leaves above him. He sighed with dismay as he noticed the curled leaves littering the steps. Another day of sweeping… Tucked under his arm, the broken bokuto swayed with his steps and as Tenchi ascended higher into the mountain, a distinct sound echoed down from above. Recognizing it immediately, Tenchi's brow furled in confusion. Who was Grandpa fighting with?

Tenchi lengthened his stride as the sound became sharper and more forceful. Reaching to his side, he grabbed the broken bokuto. With one piece in each hand, he launched into an all out run, skipping three steps at a time. He tightened his grip as he saw the last of the stairs drifting closer. Holding his breath, Tenchi prayed that everything was all right and burst through the trees.

Ryoko barely had time to react before she found herself ducking to avoid Tenchi's strike. As Tenchi's eyes widened in surprise, Ryoko seized her opportunity, pulling back her sword and slamming it right into Tenchi's stomach. As Tenchi sank to the ground, doubled over in pain, Ryoko drew in haggard breath and flipped him over, her bare foot pushing down against his chest. Through a cloud of pain, Tenchi managed to make out Ryoko's fierce eyes beating down on him with a venomous glare.

"Ryoko!"

Glaring at Katsuhito for his interruption, Ryoko nonetheless removed her foot, narrowing her eyes at Tenchi as he gasped for air. Pushing off from the ground, Ryoko floated in midair, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her large kimono sleeves. Gripping the area where her sword hit, Tenchi groaned loudly and fought against the urge to throw up. His face flushed red and sweat began to drip from face as his vision blurred.

Through the tears he refused to let fall, Tenchi could see Ryoko's face—scoffing and waiting for him to fail. _Wanting_ him to fail…

Years of training tightened his muscles and with great effort, Tenchi pushed his body from the ground. Though still hunched over in pain, a small sense of victory came over him as Ryoko averted her gaze. Very slowly, he ambled his way to his Grandfather and presented him with the two remaining pieces of his bokuto.

Acknowledging Tenchi with a nod, Katsuhito walked into the shrine office as Tenchi followed slowly. As he passed Ryoko, he tried to meet her gaze. His eyes burned into her back as she pretended to be interested in a nearby tree. Knowing that her stubbornness would never allow her to glance his way, Tenchi resigned himself to give up for now and he wandered into the shrine.

"I had no idea we still had those miko outfits," Tenchi said, easing down onto a worn cushion, his hand curled over his stomach.

Katsuhito didn't respond as he tossed the broken pieces aside and glanced over his collection.

"Strange… it really suits her…" Tenchi smiled weakly as he leaned to look out the door. From where he was sitting, Tenchi had a decent view of Ryoko's side as she floated aimlessly through the air, her eyes to the sky. The white kimono sleeves drooped down, making her hands appear elegant and more delicate than they really were. And, though she wore it a bit incorrectly, Tenchi sort of liked the way the back swooped down, revealing her slender neck. As Katsuhito sorted through the swords, looking for a stronger make, Tenchi let his mind wonder, his eyes remaining transfixed on Ryoko even as she refused to acknowledge him.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Tenchi felt his face begin to burn where Washu struck him. She was a lot stronger than she looked. _

"_I don't know what's gotten into you, Tenchi-dono, but you are not helping!"_

_Washu crossed her arms, her mind racing as Tenchi remained perfectly silent. Anger coiled in her stomach, hot and ready to lash out at a moment's notice. She waited for him to say something—anything—that would give her an excuse, but Tenchi didn't say a word. His eyes stayed lowered and he made no move to comfort his red cheek. Washu sighed, disgusted. _

"_Leave…"_

_Without betraying one sign of his feelings, Tenchi bowed and walked out of Washu's lab, leaving her alone in the flickering, artificial light._

"She doesn't think so…"

Tenchi jumped slightly, startled as his grandfather sat down beside him, a new bokuto in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked, gratefully taking the sword and setting it aside.

"Ryoko… She doesn't think the uniform suits her at all. The large sleeves hinder her movements and often get in her way."

Tenchi sighed, remembering the time she'd ripped the sleeves off his mother's kimono. Maybe his grandfather was right. Ryoko was the sort of person who loved her freedom. Her clothes were loose where she wanted them, but not too loose. Tight leggings with a flirtatious flair on the sleeves were her style. She was a woman with wings; a woman who could never be satisfied in one place. All at once, Tenchi felt as though a great stone had been placed over his chest. He felt as if he were trapped in a hall of doors and every time he tried a door it was always locked. Lost opportunities haunted him and tore at his heart.

As he watched Ryoko gaze into the sky, he couldn't help but wonder what she would be doing right now if they'd never met. If he had never released her from the cave, what would happen? Was life possible without her? Could he have gone day after day in complete ignorance of her as she wasted away in her cold prison, waiting for him to set her free?

Tenchi felt a wave of shame come over him as he remembered the many times he'd wished for a normal life—of all the times he'd ever pushed Ryoko away. He remembered the first time he ever set eyes on her... when she pulled herself from the cold waters of the cave, the roots of the trees above curling over her rotting body. More frightening than the pictures his grandfather's stories portrayed, she moaned and stroked his face, her eyes shadowed behind her mask. Tenchi felt his insides disappear as he looked at the face of the demon that had fascinated his childhood dreams. Fear propelled his body as he ran, his hand clinging to the Tenchi-ken as he fled from the cave.

The glowing eyes of the demon haunted him on through the next day. Though he had successfully resealed the entrance to cavern, Tenchi couldn't shake the suspicion that he hadn't seen the last of that demon. Easing into a troubled sleep, his mind turned over the images of the demon's glowing eyes and that high-pitched laughter that floated up from its deformed body.

When Tenchi awoke, the sun had already set and he felt the familiar chill of night prick at his arms. Too preoccupied with worries about school work, he didn't immediately notice the small jingle that echoed in the school yard. Suddenly, the jingle became louder and Tenchi jumped when a saw a small black animal run from the fence. He sighed with relief when he realized it was only his cat. A bit surprised that she would follow him so far, Tenchi nonetheless leaned down to pick her up. Still, nothing could have prepared him for what happened next and he felt eyes widened as the cat, which had been running towards him, suddenly faded away. With that, Tenchi's mind crashed to a sudden halt as the reality he'd once lived in came crumbling down.

When Tenchi first met the woman he came to know as Ryoko, he knew one thing for certain: she was fucking crazy. Loud and with no sense of personal boundaries, Ryoko literally exploded into his world. A bit put off by her brash nature, Tenchi welcomed the more polite Ayeka; though even she proved to be a bit extreme when provoked. One by one they arrived. Sasami came with Ayeka, and Tenchi had never felt such gratitude towards a child with such skill at cooking. Soon Mihoshi came falling into his arms, and though she was a bit off at times, even Tenchi had to admire all the pride she put into her work. No matter how many times her superiors yelled or how many times she faced demotion, Mihoshi just smiled and promised to do her best. Washu—

Washu…

Tenchi stopped as he remembered the cheeky scientist—her ageless eyes—her small mouth—the tiny hands that seemed just a bit too small.

"_I… I had a baby once…"_

"_I'd rather remain a child—never—ever—growing up!"_

"_You're not helping!"_

Tenchi sighed, and pushed up from the table. Pain shot through his stomach, but Tenchi swallowed any groan that tempted to swell up. Leaning against the door frame for support, Tenchi watched as Ryoko and his grandfather once again took up their bokuto and fought. He gave a defeated smile when he realized that his grandfather was right; the cut and flow of a miko's costume didn't suit her. Tenchi couldn't help feel a bit dejected as Ryoko shouted curses while she fought both his grandfather and the enormous kimono sleeves. He had wanted it to suit her; the flowing red and white fabrics really complimented her figure, and he couldn't resist picturing himself in his own shrine clothes, standing next to her. It would be perfect. Just her and him together… maybe they'd take over the shrine after Grandpa retired. After all his complaining about shrine work, and all the times he told his friends that he was wasting away in that mountain, being there with Ryoko seemed all too ideal.

_But…_

Ryoko yelled as she ripped the sleeves from the kimono; smirking, she snatched up her sword and charged at Kastuhito. Tenchi noticed the immediate improvement in her technique. Sighing softly, he moved back into the shrine office, sliding the door closed behind him.

XxxX

Mihoshi sighed as she tried to piece together just exactly what her Captain was trying to say.

"So you're saying that you've had enough me…?"

"Yes."

"That because I've caused you so many problems, you've been forced to seek professional help?

"Yes."

"And that, because that's not doing any good, you're going to hang yourself?"

"Yes."

"…And you wanted me to be the first to know?"

"That about sums it up."

Mihoshi pondered this information for a moment as her immediate superior busied himself with making a noose from nearby cable.

"Well that doesn't make any sense at all."

The Captain opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind as he searched for a steady beam. A pile of bills and unfinished reports littered his desk, but with one shove, they toppled to the floor. Mihoshi was about to protest but stopped when the Captain raised his hand to silence her, his face strangely blank as he scrambled atop his desk. Tying the cable securely to a beam, he gave it a firm jerk and was very satisfied with it. Stretching it so it would be big enough to loop over his head, he sighed and glanced with disdain at the many medals and service awards he had acquired over the years. Worthless. Pulling the loop over his head, he readied himself to jump.

Suddenly the door burst open and a secretary darted inside. Handing him his papers, she acted surprisingly calm, as though seeing her boss attempt suicide was the norm for her. Sighing he reached down and decided to read one last memo before he ended it all.

From where Mihoshi stood, she watched as the Captain's face went from blank, to confusion, to shock, to complete awe. Jerking the loop from his head, he scuttled off his desk and straightened his suit. Waving the memo like a victory flag, he smiled broadly as he ran into the hallways, whistling cheerfully as he greeted every person he met with tears in his eyes and new-found zeal.

"What was that about?" Mihoshi asked, turning her head to the secretary, who was busy gathering the Captain's paper work.

"Headquarters finally gave him three weeks paid vacation. Apparently, they think he's earned a break."

Mihoshi's eyes shinned with reverence for her Captain. Who knew he was such a dedicated worker?

"I hope he feels better when he gets back…" Mihoshi said, bending over to help. A small flash of guilt went through her when she realized that her name was on most of the reports, but every negative feeling disappeared with the secretary's next comment.

"So, now that you've submitted your report and your boss is on vacation, does that mean you get to go home?"

"Yes!" Mihoshi all but shouted, beaming as she handed the secretary the papers and rushed out of the room. Snatching the bunny tail that bounced with her hip, she folded her hands over it until it formed into a pink cube. Twisting the side and then the top, she smiled as she felt herself dematerialize and rematerialize on her ship.

She was going home!

-

-

-

_Thank you:_

_Mayasiiu: Umm no…Sorry, I know that my writing style can be a bit perplexing sometimes. Yosho met Ryoko on three different occasions: once in a bar on Kuros, once on a moon of Jurai's, and the last time he met her as Yosho was when she attacked Jurai. They were on the fourth moon of Jurai when she shared a kiss with him. _

_Lucas Ashmyre: There is no Y/R in this fic. (read the A/N below and let the reassuring sensations begin)_

_Raine84: Sorry… no Y/R here. If I see any good ones, I'll tell you about them. Thank you for your interest in my T/R though._

_Fox of Anubis: Yeah, but since when has the Tenchi cast ever done anything the easy way…? (like Tenchi just choosing someone!) And you're right, Ryoko is a bit more crude than before, but that's just because she's missing all the good Tenchi memories that softened her up. I don't know when I'll write a meeting between her an Ayeka, but it will probably be very soon. Please keep reading._

_Kistune6: Yup, I'm not one to let Yosho/Kastuhito fade away! YAY rebellion! Anyway, please read the A/N below and feel comforted. ((smiles)) _

_I would also like to thank:_

_Dragon Man 180…reneey…animefreak03…angelmisaki…MoonstoneCabbit…Kasai to Kasumi…a reader…Lucas Ashmyre…trident-spear…Ryoko-SP…Nena Firewind…cyberimp6…PainsBeauty…bobbyneko_

**Very important Author's Note: Ryoko was never and will never be paired with Yosho in this fic. So why did she return his kiss, you ask? Because she was using him. She knew that everyone important on the moon would be attending the tournament, but she placed a lookout just in case. So when Yosho came strolling out, she wanted to keep him distracted long enough so her other half could rob whatever she was robbing without interruption. **

_Sorry to all you Y/R fans out there…_


	8. Ayeka

_A/N: So, three years. Wow. I don't even know what to say about that. Well, for those of you who are just tuning in, this is the next chapter of my story, Forgotten. For those of you who have read it all before, you might notice that this isn't chapter 10, which is what you were probably expecting. This is chapter 8. A while back, I went back and revised chapters 1-7 and I had every intention of doing the same with the subsequent chapters, but despite my best efforts, I just couldn't work with what I had. At the time, I was more caught up in the romance of the plot rather than the plot itself and the story sort of spiraled off course. For those of you that enjoyed those chapters, I apologize, but they just don't belong with this story. So, if you're expecting to just pick up the story where you remember it stopping, then you're in for a world of confusion. _

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Some of you have written me personally, inquiring about the status of this story and encouraging me to update. I really love hearing from everyone and I appreciate your support! Also, for some reason, when I took down the old chapters, I expected the reviews to be deleted with them, but (much to my dismay) they stayed. So, if you're interested in sharing your thoughts about the lastest chapters and you already reviewed the old chapter 8, you'll have to submit an anonmous rewiew or send me a PM. Either way is fine with me. I just want to hear from everyone!_

_ I'm currently working on the next chapter of the story, and I hope to have it up soon. I hope the following does not disappoint._

_.  
_

Ayeka

.

Life in the main house was very different now that Ryoko was essentially living at the shrine with Katsuhito. Things had a way of not exploding or bursting into flames or crumbling into debris. Ayeka hadn't spoken much since the incident and no one had seen Washu for nearly a week. Even though Sasami and Ryo-Oki went about their usual routine, anyone could tell that they were just going through the motions. Mihoshi was still away and hadn't sent any messages detailing when she'd be home again.

And Tenchi… Tenchi was at a loss. Aside from his usual chores and sword practice with his grandfather and occasionally with Ryoko, he was expressly forbidden to step foot at the shrine, a compromise which had been arranged between Ryoko and his grandfather to keep the peace. If he'd thought that one kiss was going to magically bring the two of them closer together, he was dead wrong. For all intents and purposes, Ryoko clearly despised him and made a grand show of making sure he knew it. With each passing day, despite all of his efforts to ignore her hostility and be kind to her, Tenchi was sure that she grew more and more irritated with him. Even the very sight of him was enough to make fists tighten and her hair spark with her rage. Sword practice was especially difficult. Even though she was forbidden to use her powers, she was still the same Ryoko, who was a fast learner and could be a cruel sadist. He had always had a problem fighting her—even in the beginning when he considered her to be an actual threat—he always hesitated. And, naturally, she took full advantage of it.

In the span of just one week she'd fractured three of his fingers, dislocated his knee, and given him one hell of a concussion. She was brutal, and his practice of turning the other cheek just gave her a better target. He'd considered speaking to his grandfather about it, but immediately decided against it. She already had no respect for him and he didn't want to make it worse.

He hissed as Ayeka wrapped a bandage around his wrist, her purple bangs flitting over her eyes and she concentrated on her task. Usually, he would have gone to Washu to help him with this sort of thing, but he had a feeling that she was still bitter with him and he didn't want to chance bothering her when she was in a bad mood. She was after all, technically, Ryoko's mother. Like mother like daughter, they say.

"Tenchi-sama, please excuse me if you find my question inappropriate, but are you a masochist?"

Tenchi nearly choked on the water he'd been drinking while Ayeka casually busied herself with putting away all the medial supplies. "Because it seems to me," she continued, not bothering to look at him or wait and see if he had something to say. "That a boy who willingly kicks a hornet's nest time and time again, must really enjoy being stung. Either that, or he's mentally unstable, in which case, the boy would be wise to seek professional treatment."

"I'm not a masochist, Ayeka—I'm just not going to let her decide anything for me. She can hate me all she wants and beat me into a bloody pulp, but I'm not going to—" Tenchi stopped suddenly as Ayeka kneeled down in front of him and leaned forward, her eyes wide.

Tenchi waited a moment, breathless and very uncomfortable. She was so close he could smell her perfume, a warm wooden scent that always reminded him of the days he used to spend walking in the forest, letting his mind wonder as the wind coaxed him forward. It was always a scent that made his stomach flip whenever she wondered too close. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"You called me, Ayeka." She said.

"Yeah…?" he said, his voice barely a whisper as she leaned in closer.

"No formalities, no title, just my name." He could feel her breath coating his lips. She was really too close. A familiar warmth embraced his heart and he remembered why he'd spent so many days just lost in thought over her—the delicate gestures, her conniving smiles, her apple-blossom blushes. And she was so close.

Without even thinking, Tenchi closed his eyes and would have closed the distance between them, had Ayeka not leaned back at that exact moment and stood up.

"You've made your intentions perfectly clear, Tenchi-sama. I would appreciate if you would use more propriety when addressing me in the future." And with that said, Ayeka bowed and swept out of the room. Clenching her hands into fists, she fought to keep them from shaking. Her face was dry, but she wished she could just break down. She didn't care who saw or heard—she just wanted all the sorrow and all the bitterness and all the anger to just come bursting out. But it wouldn't. It stayed firmly locked away inside her and with a silent curse, she descended the stairs, crossed the threshold and went outside.

XxxX

Inside his room, Tenchi was busy pacing the floor and cursing himself with every step. Just what the hell was he thinking? God, he'd been killing himself to get Ryoko to trust him again, and just five seconds ago, he's contemplating kissing Ayeka. She was right—they both were right. He was an unforgivable ass and he was there was something definitely wrong with his mind.

Yes, he was attracted to Ayeka—there was no use denying that—but he was in love with Ryoko. Or at least, he thought he was. What did he even know about love anyway? Was he even sure? What made him such an expert? He'd always thought that Love (which he somehow imagined with a capital 'L') was supposed to be one of those things that just hit you like a bolt of lightening from the sky and you just knew. Nothing like that had ever happened to him, though. Sure there were times when one of the girls would catch him off guard and he'd find himself contemplating if it was Love, but then something else would happen and he'd dismiss the thought entirely. With Ryoko, he thought he'd finally understood. He'd felt something very powerful when they fought Kagato on Souja—when she was crawling and begging for his life. And he'd felt it again when he found her missing in Washu's lab—right before she appeared out of nowhere and stuck her energy sword right in his face. Was that Love?

Or was he just as lost as he'd always been.

Raking his hands through his hair, he collapsed onto his bed and tried to sort out the chaos in his head. Sure it was very easy to picture a life with Ryoko by his side. They'd been together so long that it was nearly impossible to picture one without her. On the other hand, if he really gave it some thought, he could think the same about Ayeka. He could see the two of them together just as clearly as he could with him and Ryoko. Pulling his hands over his face, he groaned and turned over, smothering his face into his pillow. He'd already crossed the line. There was not reset button—no turning back. Even though he hadn't come right out and said it, he'd chosen Ryoko for better or worse.

Though, Tenchi was beginning to worry just how much worse it could get, and seeing the way things were progressing, it was all downhill from here.

XxxX

Why she felt so compelled to make her way to the shine, Ayeka didn't know—nor did she particularly care at the moment. The clack of wooden swords echoing over the landscape did not phase her one bit as she slipped past the dueling pair and made her way into the shrine settling down for a nice cup of tea.

"Stop," Katsuhito said, causing Ryoko to freeze mid dodge and fall flat on her rear. "Break time." He said calmly, slowly making his way back into the shrine.

Ryoko bit back a slew of curse words, her mind replaying a certain incident where her mouth had earned a few unpleasant chores for her outbursts. The gleaming floors in the shrine were a testament to her recently putting a leash on her tongue. Grumbling something about senile old men, she crossed her arms and followed him inside. While she walked she made sure to keep her wooden sword safely tucked under her arm lest she break another one. Roofing the shrine was an experience she never wanted to go through again.

"Ah, perfect timing, Ryoko," Katsuhito said, setting down a cup for her. "I was just about to assume that you wouldn't be joining us." As he said that, Ryoko looked down and noticed a woman sitting at the table who looked an awful lot like the little girl she'd laughed at when she—oh fuck. Wide eyed, slack jawed, and smelling like death warmed over, she gawked at the now fully grown Princess of Jurai. Ayeka. The rational part of her mind, which she rarely paid any attention to anyway, tried to remind her that she'd been informed about Ayeka and their current living arrangements a long time ago. Still, as usual, her thoughts cruised right over logic and planted themselves firmly in the memory of her ransacking this girl's home planet and having the audacity to laugh at her while she did it.

"Has anyone ever told you that's rude to stare."

Ryoko blinked, while Ayeka affected boredom and flipped a defiant strand of purple hair behind her shoulder. She didn't just… Oh hell no.

"Is bashing someone's head in and fucking with their memories something they teach all the princesses from Jurai, or were you just taking the initiative?" Ryoko said, smirking when she noticed the princess stiffen ever so slightly. Well, beating around the bush had never been Ryoko's style anyway.

"Well, I must admit, you do have an uncanny ability to draw out some of my less refined mannerisms." Ayeka returned, and Ryoko could have sworn she saw her smirk—if only for the tiniest of seconds. Yeah, she could deal with this.

"You're using _my_ cup." Ryoko stated, changing the subject just like that.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make due with what you have," Ayeka said, raising the cup to her lips. Before she could even get a drop into her mouth, Ryoko snatched the cup from her hand, sloshing tea all over the table, and promptly spat it in. Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. Ayeka wrinkled her nose in disgust. And Ryoko smiled, proudly, and sat down to join them.

"I've grown rather attached to it," she said, sliding the other cup over to Ayeka.

"Uncouth demon," Ayeka grumbled under her breath.

"Stuck up, bitch," Ryoko murmured back, smirking behind her cup. Yeah, this was definitely something she could handle.

XxxX

Mihoshi beamed as her shipped flew into the outer rim of the Solar System. She was almost home, and that meant Sasami's delicious cooking and Ayeka's dirty romance novels, and Ryoko's sake collection, and Ryoko's back-up sake collection, and Ryoko's absolutely-for-emergencies only sake collection, and Washu's expiriments, and best of all Tenchi. Still dressed in her night clothes, Mihoshi smiled as she blushed shamelessly and buried her face into her pillow. Ah, she couldn't decide on what to do first. Well, if she arrived in time for dinner, which was obviously her first priority, then she could enjoy that while she chatted up Ayeka and Ryoko, who despite sending her off with a cheery farewell, were surely missing her.

Oh, but if she arrived in between meals then she could always track down Tenchi. Surely he'd missed her while she was away. Maybe he'd give her a 'welcome home' hug and they'd walk back to the main house holding hands and—oh she was getting ahead of herself. Hugging her pillow to her chest, Mihoshi giggled and decided to watch some T.V. to pass the time.

Reaching over the various piles of manga, paperwork, and candy wrappers, she snatched up the remote and turned on the T.V. Mihoshi glanced at the time and quickly flipped through the channels, settling on a drama that she'd been neglecting while she was working. Smiling as the opening credits played over the screen, she leaned back and settled into her bed.

One hour later and she was tearing into a box of tissues and really regretting her decision to watch this particular drama. She should have known that Yuki would protest the marriage, but that he would bring a gun to the ceremony and try to assassinate the bride—oh Mihoshi couldn't bear the injustice of it all. And of course, the bride, Chisato just had to tell Yuki with her dying breath that she was really in love with _him_ and the whole marriage thing was just a trap ingeniously devised by his own father, who had never forgiven Yuki for choosing to pursue his budding musical career despite his father's wishes. And then Yuki suddenly confessed that he wasn't _really_ Yuki at all, but his long lost twin sister _Yukino_, who had mysteriously disappeared ten years ago and returned to find her bother a ruined man thanks to Chisato, whom he believed was going to marry his best friend. And Yukino couldn't bear to see her brother in such a state, so she hid him away from the world and lived under his identity. Then the real Yuki appeared from the shadows and confessed to having a split personality that was in love with Chisato _and _her mother, whom he'd had an affair with months ago. But after hearing her heartfelt confession, he declared that Chisato was his one and only love and he couldn't bear to live without her. And then poor Chisato, whose last moments had somehow lasted thirty minutes plus commercial breaks, died in Yuki's arms while violins cried in the background and torrential rains beat against the stained glass windows of the sanctuary.

"But what about the children?" Mihoshi wailed, fretting over the fates of Chisato and Yuki's illegitimate heirs. Would they go to their father or would they be cast out into the streets to live and die as orphans? How was she supposed to survive the week in suspense, knowing the lives of two innocent children rested in the hands of the man who'd ruined their parents' lives? Weeping hysterically and blowing her nose, she didn't register the frantic cries from Yukinojo until he popped down right in front of her face, screaming.

"Mihoshi-san, we're entering Earth's atmosphere without any landing coordinates!"

"Hmm?" Mihoshi blinked, her mind instantly skipping over the last part of her computer's statement and latching on the 'entering Earth' part. "Oh, we're almost home!" she beamed.

"We're about to crash!"

"Oh, don't be silly. The alarm would have gone off if we were anywhere near the atmosphere," she replied gaily.

"But you turned _off_ the alarm because you said it was _ruining_ Chisato's final moments!"

Mihoshi blinked again.

"Wait, what?"

XxxX

From her position outside, Sasami could just make out the familiar sound of Mihoshi's ship careening through the sky. Shrugging her shoulders, she calmly collected the rest of the linens from the laundry line, taking the time to carefully fold them in the basket, and walked into the house. Not a second after she shut the door behind her, Mihoshi's ship slammed into the lake, sending a shock wave of water shooting up into the sky and raining down again.

Having done this countless times before and perfected her timing to an exact art, Sasami appeared just as Mihoshi came sloshing inside, crying and hiccuping while Sasami handed her a towel and a steaming cup of tea.

"Welcome home, Mihoshi-nee-san."

Mihoshi smiled and sniffed. It was good to be home.

She wondered what she'd missed while she was away.


End file.
